


Healer | Park Jimin

by ChLuKa



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bangtan Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, BTS AU, BTSAU, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gen, I'm Bangtan Boys | BTS Trash, Jin bts, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, Magic, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, bts - Freeform, bts fanfic, bts v, btsfanfic, hoseok - Freeform, j-hope - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, kpop, park jimin - Freeform, rap monster - Freeform, rapmon - Freeform, seokjin - Freeform, suga - Freeform, v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChLuKa/pseuds/ChLuKa
Summary: In a world where few humans are born with supernatural abilities.Those born without had two opinions, they either didn't know of the existence of humans wielding such powers or they wanted to kill and lock up every last gifted human out of jealousy.To hide from the public those with abilities are sent off into a secure and secret school where they can test, learn and teach about their abilities.But a twisted turn of events forces the existence of the supernatural to be known to all.No more secrets.(Park Jimin Fanfiction)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Character Index.

**((I've altered** BTS **' ages a little))**

**Key - Unintroduced characters will have almost NO information on them until they're introduced or an updated character index is issued!**

**Kim Jaein(Formerly Y/n)**  
Age - 19  
Ability - Healing, ?? - (Eyes turn green once using her ability)  
looks: (your looks but generally, South Korean ethnicity, shoulder-length wavy light brown locks, dark brown eyes.)

 ~~~~  
**Kim Seokjin**  
Age - 25  
Relation to Jaein - **Elder brother**  
Ability - Earth (Nature control), ??? - (Eyes turn green when using his ability.)  
Looks - Black hair, dark brown eyes.

**Min Yoongi**  
Age - 24  
Relation to Jaein - ???  
Ability - ???  
Looks - White hair, dark brown eyes.

**Jung Hoseok**  
Age - 23  
Relation to Jaein - ???  
Ability - ???  
Looks - Semi-wavy dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes.

Kim Namjoon  
Age - 23  
Relation to Jaein - ???  
Ability - ???  
Looks - Light pink hair, dark(almost black) eyes.

**Park Jimin**  
Age - 22  
Relation to Jaein - Long lost friends.  
Ability - Weather control -(When using his ability his eyes glow sapphire blue.)  
Looks - Strawberry blonde hair, light brown eyes.

**Kim Taehyung**  
Age - 22  
Relation to Jaein - ???  
Ability - ???  
Looks - Lukewarm blue hair, light blue eyes.

**Jeon Jungkook**  
Age - 21  
Relation to Jaein - ??  
Ability - ???  
Looks - Light brown eyes and light brown hair.  
Ability - ???  
Looks: Light brown hair and eyes.

  
**Semi Important - Few appearances of few Got7 members.**


	2. Prologue.

**_//Unedited//_ **

_10 years ago_

"So.." A small boy with chocolate brown eyes and short luscious hair looking to be no older than 12 tugged at your sleeve, pulling you into a private alleyway, "You're really like me?"

Looking off to the side, biting your lip in worry as you looked around, a sigh of relief slipped your lips when you had seen no sightings of any onlookers, "Yes.. I am."

Only nine at the time of the confrontation you were a little sceptical of the boy, what if he was lying about being special so he could report you to the police and have you locked away..?

"Cool!" The boy threw his arms up in the air in excitement, "What can you do?!"

"It's.." You rubbed your arm sheepishly as a small pink hue dusted over your cheeks. Were you happy to have an ability? yes, but were you happy about your ability? at your current age no, you despised it, feeling as if it were useless, "nothing special...I don't really like to show it off.."

The young pre-teen puffed out his chubby cheeks with air and swished the air to one side, he looked to be in thought before he spoke once more.

"What if.." he came to a conclusion, "I show you mine and you show me yours..?"

Wanting to decline the boy's offer you looked into his eyes, spotting a gleam of hope and innocence, shutting your eyes for a split second before you opened them a sigh come from your lips, "Sure I guess.."

"Yes!" the boy jumped up in glee before he tugged at your sleeve to catch your attention as he outstretched his arm to the sky, "I can do this.."

Upon instant the young boy's chocolate eyes faded into a bright blue as he concentrated.

Standing in awe you watched the scene before you, only to jump in fright as a loud crack of thunder boomed in the sky, immediately after the thunder a small drizzle of rain began to slowly fall down, although it was pretty cool, amazing even, it only lasted five seconds before coming to a complete stop.

"A..Although," The boy turned around to face you, he appeared to be out of breath as his chest heaved up and down rapidly as he panted, "I'm not very good at it.."

"That was.." you looked at the ground, a small puddle from the rain the boy had caused lay on the ground, "Amazing!"

"Really?" the boy jumped in excitement, "Your turn, show me what you got!" he jumped some more, only to slip in the puddle he had unintentionally formed, resulting in the young man tripping and falling forward.

The smell of fresh blood assaulted your nostrils as you looked down at the kid with wide eyes, "A..Are you okay?!" In a hurry you frantically knelt down by his side, studying his injury, a scraped knee.

"Y..Yes I'm stro--Ow!" A tear fell from the boy's eye but he shook it off, "I-It doesn't even hurt.."

"You're bleeding, here," you inched closer to the boy and hovered both of your hands over his injury, "stay still," you spoke one last time before shutting your eyes for a few seconds to get into full concentration before your eyes fluttered open, revealing now bright green, emerald glowing eyes.

Five seconds, that was all it took for the small scrape to slowly disappear, leaving nothing but few specs of dry blood after you deactivated your ability and blinked a few hundred times to enter back into reality.

"Woah..." The boy rubbed his previously injured knee, gawking at the untouched flesh, "that's really amazing.."

Cheeks flushing slightly at the compliment, you looked down at the ground as you rubbed the back of your neck sheepishly, "Not really.." Sighing, you didn't want to avoid the boy's gaze so you looked up at him, "I can't even use it on myself so it's quite boring."

"You just healed me! If that's not amazing I don't know what is!" The twelve-year-old stood up and dusted himself odd, "besides, its better than having no ability like most people in this world." He outstretched his arm as if to help you up, "I'm Jimin, Park Jimin by the way."

You took Jimin's hand and allowed him to help you up onto two feet, "I guess you're right," once you were up and stably standing you let go of Jimin's hand, "And my name's, Kim Y/n."

_____ _____ _____ _____

Both you and Jimin met up quite often, the pair of you weren't too bothered on speaking formally as you were both young and three years didn't feel like much age difference.

The pair of you were inseperable, linking arms whenever you walked somewhere, Jimin was always trying to create storms and you were always healing his sorry ass whenever he'd get too excited and slip in puddle after puddle.

This has been going on for 2 years, you were now 11 whereas Jimin was 14.

"Hey Y/n." Your best and only friend looked over at you as he fiddled with the grass.

"Yes, Jimin?"

"Promise me we'll be together forever?" He pulled out some grass as he spoke, "As friends or.." Shaking his head Jimin looked over at you, "Promise?"

"I promise." You replied no thought whatsoever as you smiled at your friend with childish innocence and happiness, "Nothing can keep us apart."

'Nothing can keep us apart.'

_What a joke._

_Now_ if only your ability allowed you to predict the future, if that was the case maybe your life wouldn't have been turned around in an instant.

Even if you tried to forget the past, flashbacks, memories and even nightmares would always have your back to remind you of your stupid decisions and mistakes you had made that fateful day.

______________________________________

" _Wherever you go Kim Y/n, I'll be right behind you, ready to kill you for that ever so tasty power."_

_"Watch your back Kitten."_

_In a world where few humans are born with supernatural abilities._

_Those born without had two opinions, they either didn't know of the existence of humans wielding such powers or they wanted to kill and lock up every last gifted human out of jealousy._

_To hide from the public those with abilities are sent off into a secure and secret school where they can test, learn and teach about their abilities._

**_Status:_** **_Ongoing_**


	3. Kidnapped?!

**Chapter one:** _**Kidnapped**_ **?!**

**Warning:** _**Cursing** _ **.**

**_//Unedited//_ **

"Holy shit on a stick!"

You couldn't help but curse whatever nonsense that came out of your mouth as soon as a tennis ball flew passed you, almost clumping you in the head.

"I leave the house on a rare occasion so I can get some chocolate just to almost be pummeled by a fucking ball?!"

"Not the kind of ball attention I'd like but okay.."

Taking a deep breath to calm yourself down you knelt down, picking up the ball, standing up straight with the ball in hand you looked toward the direction it had come from.

Three teenagers were laughing with their tennis rackets as few pointed at you, your eye couldn't help but twitch, "Now would be the time for some super strength but no."

You whined to nobody in particular as you threw the ball as hard as you could toward the kids, "I get stuck with some shit ability."

Sighing once more you shook your head to rinse the annoyance off your mind as you stuffed your hands in the pocket of your maroon hoodie

Too focused upon counting your steps as you wandered to the closest store, itching for some chocolate to munch on you didn't even hear, let alone realise the footsteps behind you.

Until you turned a corner, entering an alleyway, "Shit, I think I'm lost.." Innocently lost as it had only been a few weeks since you had moved to Seoul from your hometown and every other town you had no choice but move to throughout the past _eight_ years.

"Definitely los--" You turned around to leave only to catch your heart in your throat as two hooded figures blocked your vision, ' _How long was I being followed?!'_ You mentally interrogated yourself.

Taking few steps back you held your hands up in a defensive manner, squinting your eyes to get a better view of your so-called stalker's faces, only to let out a small whimper at the lack of knowledge on who the hell they were.

"Listen... Guys.." You continued to back away, your heart thumping in your chest rapidly to the point where it was actually painful, "I don't know who you are and what you want but I can assure you, I...I'm not who you want."

Turning on your heel about to sprint further into the Alley you let out a choked sob as you had managed to trip on a loose brick.

You could've sworn that wasn't there before.

Panicked and scared shitless you tried to get up, tears falling from your eyes, staining your reddened cheeks as you heard footsteps come closer and closer until weight was shifted onto the collar of your hoodie.

"P-Please Don't hurt me.." You didn't stop the tears and whimpers coming from you, hell you couldn't stop them even if you tried.

"Shh." Was all you heard before you were lifted up by your clothing, standing on shaky legs which threatened to give out.

It was then everything went black.

You weren't unconscious, very much awake but there was fabric over your eyes, stopping you from seeing.

' _A blindfold?'_ You thought to yourself, not building up enough courage to speak aloud as your body was being escorted somewhere, one guy holding your left arm and the other holding your right.

Mere minutes later you were pushed into what felt like a car, you weren't roughly pushed, just firmly.

'I just wanted chocolate and now I'm finna get murdered, you see this is why I don't leave the house!'

The blindfold across your eyes was dampening with your tears but you refused to make a noise, ' _Jin... where are you.. help me._ '

**_____ _____ _____ _____**

_'Oh, we're leaving now?_ ' Your mind filled with questions as the door closest to you was opened and you were pulled out of the now unmoving vehicle, "W-Where am I?" Finding the courage to speak your voice was hoarse and scratchy from your previous crying.

"Why the Fuck is she wearing a blindfold?!" A voice boomed out from what sounded to be a few metres away from your still shaking and visibly afraid body, although you were afraid, that voice seemed extremely familiar but your fear didn't allow you to know who it was right now.

"So she couldn't see where this place was?"

"She's supposed to fucking know where she is and how to get here!"

Damn, he sounded pissed.

"Take the blindfold off my sister before I throw this boulder at both of your sorry asses and I really don't want to dirty my beautiful hands!"

 _'Sister..?'_ your eyes widened in the blindfold, "Holy shit Jin?!"

"Language!" Your brother scolded you, your once fearful mannerisms dulled down once the blindfold was removed and your line of sight was fixated onto your elder brother.

"Jin!" You didn't care if he was being hypocritical about your language, you were too relieved to care as you sprung up into the air and tackled your brother in a hug, almost causing him to fall backwards onto the pavement.

"Not the face!" Seokjin whined but he didn't keep at it for long as he returned the hug, "Honestly why did you guys blindfold Y/--- I mean Jaein? and she's shaking, what did you guys do to her?"

"I'm sorry but we didn't want to look suspicious, It was Jaebum Hyung's Idea!"

"Ye- Jackson what the hell it was not!"

"I don't care who's Idea it was I want answers." Seokjin stood up straight, standing beside you, his arm in front of your torso in a protective manner, "I have only been here a week and I'm considering kicking both of your asses."

"We're sorry Seokjin Hyung it's just that, she was speaking quite loudly about wanting an ability and how she didn't like hers and someone could've heard her if they did we were countering it by pretending to work for the government and-"

"You pretended to kidnap her?"

"Yes." The one named Jackson stated, giving a small thumbs up.

"You," Jin pointed to Jackson and Jaebum and shook his head, "I'll speak to you two later, just let me speak to my sister."

The two boys nodded and walked off, by the sound of it Jaebum was scolding Jackson who kept repeating the same thing over and over, "But I'm a foreigner!"

Your attention was snapped back to your brother who seemed to be glaring daggers into you, "And you."

Gulping you grabbed your hand and began to nervously pick at your fingernails.

"What have I told you about saying things out loud, especially in public and _especially_ about your powers, let alone anybodies powers in general?!"

You stood still, wide-eyed at your brother as he snapped at you, he hadn't raised his voice at you ever since the accident eight years ago which forced the two of you to move place to place.

"I..I'm sorry.." Tears slowly started to form at the corner of your eyes as few memories flashed into your vision.

"No.." Jin sighed as he stepped toward you, eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around your torso, "I'm sorry," he hugged you affectionately for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"I just don't want the same thing to happen, we've only just moved Jaein, you've only just started fresh so that he no longer looks for you."

"I know but-"

"No buts, we have to be extra careful, which is why we're here, we can't keep changing your name to put him off your scent, it's not that easy."

"I know, I understand and I'm sorry," you sniffed before you shook your head, not wanting your brother to give any more motherly lectures about life you decided to change the subject.

"So where is this place and why are we here?"

"We're at Medeis School-"

"School?!" You interrupted, "No thanks I'm good."

"If you'd let me finish," Jin swished few strands of hair out of his face as he glared at you, sighing in approval once you had stopped speaking, "This is a school for people with abilities, such as ourselves."

"Only," Jin's lips curved upwards in a smile, "There's no age limit to learning here and if you've learnt enough you could always teach."

"Is that all?" You replied, looking particularly bored.

"When you're as handsome as me you'd understand but," Jin covered his mouth to stiffen a laugh, "I don't exactly think that will be happening."

"Yah!" You lifted your leg up to kick your brother's behind, "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"I'll explain the benefits of the school while I walk you in," Seokjin laughed as he stepped to the side, avoiding your kick, "And I'll also inform you on why you won't be as handsome as me."

_**//End Of Chapter//** _


	4. Class

  
**Chapter Two:** _**Class** _

_**//Unedited//** _

"This room's for those such as myself," Jin stated proudly as he gestured to a door, "they're not as incredibly handsome as me but yes," he grinned like an idiot, "those with Earth abilities go in that room to train."

"Such a small room to train?" Your eyes couldn't help but widen as you stepped closer to the door, only to jump in slight fright when you felt Seokjin's hand tug at your wrist, pulling you back.

"It's actually quite large on the inside, like an indoor forest." letting go of your wrist you looked up at your brother who now had his arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

_'Oh no.'_

_'I sense another motherly lecture about to pop through.'_

"And you, young lady you are not to enter other people's training grounds," Jin stood straight, looking down at you with crossed arms, " _especially_ when another group is training." He pointed to a sign on the door which read, 'Training currently in session for Group A.'

As soon as he finished his sentence a loud sound was heard in the room, this heightened your interest.

"But Jin!" You whined. stomping your foot childishly.

"No buts, it's dangerous! What happens If...If...If a tree falls on you? You can't exactly control it to fall somewhere else, you'd be squished!"

Rolling your eyes in annoyance you pouted, "You just love to jump to conclusions and always the bad ones."

"But I do it to protect you."

"Yes because I can't protect myself, look I'm sorry I'm weak,"

Tears began to form at the corner of your eyes, a bad habit of yours when you were frustrated, "I'm sorry for being born with some shit ability that I can't even use to protect myself! I..I" 

Taking deep breaths and sniffing, feeling the faucets in your eyes about to burst you tried to calm yourself down.

"That's.." Jin looked off to the side, his eyes showed something, it was like he knew something but the can of knowledge wasn't opened for you, "exactly why you're here."

Your brother knelt down to your height and placed his palm atop of your head, "we can figure out why your ability works the way it does and we can counter it, self-defence is always an option Jaein."

"I know it's just-" You sniffed once more, wiping any fallen tears as you caught your breath, "I'm scared, what if it happens again? Jin you're all I have left and I'm just so scared of losing you too."

"You won't lose me, I'm the great and incredibly handsome Kim Seokjin," Jin flexed his muscles childishly, in an attempt to make you laugh.

A small snicker left your lips at your elder brother's childishness.

"I'm stronger than you think and," he stood up straight and pointed to you, "So are you and never forget that."

"Thank you, Jin."

"You're welcome," Your brother raised both arms in the air and stretched, "now enough of this sappy shit, let's get down to business."

**_____ _____ _____ _____ _____**

"So if back there was your training room, where's mine?"

Jin stopped dead in his tracks, resulting in you crashing into his back as you weren't watching where you were going, more fixated on the pastel designs on the wall.

"That...Honestly, I've been in this school for a week and I've never seen any healers.." he rested his finger on his chin as he used his brain.

Stepping to the side, now beside Jin, you tilted your head forward to watch his expression.

"Maybe you go into the nurse's office, heal the injured after training?"

"What?!" You almost fell over, having to hold the wall for support, "That's so boring it's unfair!"

"Hey at least it's better than nothing, you'd be able to heal more serious injuries back to back," Seokjin stepped forward, wanting to go elsewhere, "It's actually really good training."

"Yeah bu--whatever..." Shaking your head your feet made pitter-patter noises as you caught up with your brother, "Hey, how come you've been here for a week and I'm only just informed about this place now?"

"Oh that, the answer's quite simple," Jin stopped at a door, "I needed to test it out, see if it was safe before risking letting you in."

"Right...Gotcha, thanks I guess." Nodding in approval you looked at the doorway you had stopped at, "What room is this?" 

"This, well it's your homeroom." Jin checked his watch before nodding slowly, "Your class started three minutes ago, better study up, they're expecting you." With that, he spun on his heel to leave

"Homeroom?!" A shocked expression covered your face, "Hey wait! I'm not done interrogating you!"

Reaching your arm out you gripped the back of your brother's shirt, "You said this wasn't a normal school and now you're making it out like it is?!"

"I am confusion!"

"Kim Seokjin explain!"

Jin turned around and looked down at you, "I'm going to be late for training!" He whined, "But yes, it's kind of a real school, when you get in there you will be handed a schedule, your schedule determines your learning to training ratio." Jin sighed, "That's all I'll tell you, figure the rest out."

Jin removed your hand from his shirt and jogged off, "Oh please do try to make friends, those books you're always reading don't count!"

"I swear I'm gonna whack him with his enormous ego." Grumbling under your breath you sighed before resting your hand on the door handle, what felt like hours later you finally opened the door.

_____ _____ _____ _____ _____

"Um hi?" You looked around the room, everyone's eyes were on you and it was honestly unsettling.

"Oh, you must be Kim Jaein, come here Darl," A middle-aged woman gestured for you to come towards her before she pointed at the door, upon the instant of her hand gesture the door slammed shut by itself.

"....Wha-Oh yes I am." Your mouth hung open in surprise and amazement as you slowly stepped toward the assumed to be teacher.

"Excellent! Now Darl," the middle-aged woman rummaged through her draws and handed you a piece of paper, "This is your schedule, now I've heard about you from your brother and my, my, my, am I excited!"

She grinned like a madwoman, "Medeis's first Healer!"

Your mouth which still hung open immediately shut, your head lowering slightly, _'So I really am the first....?'_

"Oh don't be grim dear, you have such an amazing ability!" The woman snapped her fingers to gain your attention and gestured to an empty desk, "I'm Mrs Ahn, please take a seat I'll explain to everyone what we'll be doing in a minute."

Nodding, the schedule still in hand you sat down at the vacant spot where Mrs Ahn had pointed out, placing your schedule on your desk you were about to read it until you were interrupted by the voice of the person sitting next to you.

"Are you really a healer?"

You looked to the right side of you, where you had heard the voice, it belonged to a young man with soft-looking brown hair, his bunny teeth showing as he smiled like a doofus, seemingly excited.

Damn was he handsome.

Very handsome.

"Well, are you?"

Shaking your head your face flushed a light pink, you were too distracted on you classmate to even speak out a reply, "Y-Yes I'm sorry I am a healer."

"Wow! I've never met a healer before! What's it like?"

"Well, it's actually quite boring." shrugging you looked down semi sadly before looking back into your classmates sparkly brown eyes.

Oh, how you could get lost in those eyes.

"Boring?" The boy's bottom lip dropped, "That's anything but boring," he let out a breathless sigh, "All I have is superhuman dexterity and sensitivity."

"I'm sorry but I'm not feeling incredibly smart right now, what's that?"

"Oh," The boy's expression softened, "It means I can see and hear things from really far away!"

"So your senses are heightened?"

"Yup!"

"Woah that's actually pretty cool.." You replied honestly, a smile stretched out on your face, "I'm Kim Jaein by the way."

"Jeon Jungkook," The boy smiled widely, his bunny teeth on full show, "I hope we can be friends."

"Cute.." You mumbled with light pink cheeks as you looked at Jungkook, only to have your heart thump in your chest upon catching glimpse of Jungkook's red cheeks.

_'Oh shit, I forgot about his ability.'_

"I mean, definitely! we can definitely be friends!" Your face reddened even more as you waved your hands defensively.

"Y-You think I'm cute?"

_'Oh my god, I want to bury myself in a hole right now.'_

**_//End Of Chapter//_ **


	5. God Of Destruction.

**Chapter Three: God Of Destruction**

_**//Unedited//** _

"Where do I go from here?"

Pulling Jungkook toward you, stopping him from leaving the classroom you looked at him with desperate eyes.

"Didn't you read your schedule?"

 _'Oh yeah, the schedule,'_ shaking your head you patted your pockets, finding the now crumpled up piece of paper, "I forgot."

"How did you forget so easy?" Jungkook rose an eyebrow before his finger tapped your forehead lightly, "pabo."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say, bunny boy." You retorted as your eyes skimmed and scammed over your schedule.

"B-Bunny boy?" Jungkook's cheeks involuntarily flushed a light shade of crimson at the compliment, being rather weak to them.

"It says I need to do some testing in ten minutes," looking up from the piece of paper to lock eyes with Jungkooks, "but where the hell do I go for that?"

"Testing? Let me see," Jungkook snatches your schedule from your grasp and studies it, "That's...rare?"

"What do you mean rare?" You began opening and closing your hand rapidly as if to indicate you wanted your schedule back.

"Well, it's just that this usually means they want to test your ability of its full capabilities, I mean don't get me wrong, that would make sense if there were no information about your ability."

"However," Jungkook paused before continuing, "I heard Mrs Ahn say that your brother informed her of your ability and all its capabilities."

"Again," you let out a sigh and grabbed your schedule from Jungkook studying it once more, "not feeling incredibly smart today, what are you implying?"

"I'm implying," Jungkook rubbed his non-existent beard, "and this might be a long shot but.."

"I'm thinking there's something more to your ability, something we don't know but with a little push it might come out into the open."

"Honestly," you folded the piece of paper and stuffing it back into your pocket, "that would be pretty cool if it were the case, now I really need to know where the testing rooms are."

"I'll show you, come with me." 

"Thanks, Kookie."

"K-Kookie?"

**_____ _____ _____ _____ _____**

"Now Miss Kim please put both your hands flat on the desk."

"..Why?" Thoughts ran through your head, some kinky, some worrying, damn you really shouldn't have read that smut book last night.

"Because I need to test the wave links of your ability once it's been activated." A tall figure with light pink hair removed his thin-rimmed glasses to rest his aching eyes.

"But I need an injury or something for it to activate." You studied your current 'teacher's' figure, he was quite handsome, small face shape with cute little dimples which appeared after every smile the man had made.

"That's what you think, have you ever tried to activate your ability without fixating on a wound?"

"Y-Actually no I haven't?" A frown formed on your lips as you looked dumbfounded, _'Why exactly haven't I done this before?'_

"Well then, why not try." The young man gestured to the table with his hand.

Letting out a shaky yet nervous sigh you placed both palms down on the table, your back arched and your eyebrows furrowed as you concentrated, "Yeah this isn't going to wo-" 

Looking at the table which started to shade from a wooden brown to emerald green, the exact shade your eyes made when your ability was activated.

"Hang on are my eye- am I doing it?"

"Focus Jaein." The professor reminded you due to the green of the table and your eyes were slowly fading, a result of what happens when you lose focus.

"Right, sorry.."

You were trying so hard to focus but it was kind of futile as you were more interested in the tall man in the room with you as he reached for his glasses.

All was fine and dandy.

Until the glasses he had attempted to put on broke when they were halfway on his face.

"Pf-" Clearing your throat you watched the man blink few hundred times in surprise only to look at you, your body was visibly shaking as you were holding your breath, attempting not to laugh.

Your attempt on not laughing didn't last long as the incident kept replaying over and over in your mind like a catchy song.

"Pfff." A simple snort was the beginning of your laughing fit.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny." The man didn't look amused as he looked at your shaking figure.

From the loss of concentration, your eyes were back to their normal colour as was the table.

Hands clutching your sides as laughing was starting to hurt, "H-How did you manage to--" 

"Yeah, I get it," shaking his head in annoyance the man started to make jazz hands, "Kim Namjoon God of Destruction."

_'Kim Namjoon? What a nice name and destruction really fits him.'_

"Let's just get back to assessing you now, shall we Kim Jaein?"

"Assessing me? Oh right," Nodding in approval once you had recovered from your laughing fit you set your hands back onto the table, "Hang on, how do you know my name?" Your eyebrow rose in slight accusation.

"Why wouldn't I know your name?" Namjoon cocked his head to the side slowly, "It was all over your school files which were delivered to me."

"Ah," Your cheeks turned slightly pink, "Of course, sorry."

"It's fine Jaein, we're all humans, and humans are bound to make mistakes in their lifetime."

"Wow, you sounded like my grandfather for a second there." Your eyes were widened in slight shock, "really scared me."

"Grandfather? Miss Jaein I'm as young as you are!"

"Really? That's actually really surprising, would've thought you were a witch hiding in a young body."

"Enough of this childishness, please focus."

"Yes, grandfather Namjoon."

"That's Namjoon Oppa to you Miss Kim."

With a slight roll of your eyes, you closed your eyes to calm and silence your train of thought and once again get into focus, in around a solid minute your eyes fluttered open, turning a glowing emerald green as did the table.

"Now really focus."

And that you did, focusing to your heart's content, imagining there was a wounded person underneath the palm of your hands, struggling to take their last breath.

You envisioned you were there, saving the person underneath you.

Until a burning sensation surrounded the palms of your hands, the burning followed to a stinging as your eyebrows furrowed.

"Shit, that's enough, Jaein let go of the table!" Namjoon was quick to your side, you wanted to move but you couldn't, it was as if you were super-glued to the spot.

"I..I can't mov-AH!" Screaming in shock when an unpleasant sensation formed on your palms, it felt you were being skinned alive and electrocuted by a thousand volts.

Pain.

You were in pain, it felt like you had arrived at your weekly therapy session in hell.

Suddenly a large force of overwhelming power sent you flying backwards, your hands flinging off the table which went from green to dark, devilish purple, sparks arising from it.

You felt instant relief as soon as your hands left the wavelength table, that was until you collided with the wall behind you.

"Holy shit are you okay Jaein!" Namjoon ran to your side, panicked he grabbed your arm and lifted you up onto two shaky feet.

"Yeah..Just peachy."

"How do you feel, do you feel anything?" Namjoon's questions were spat out in rapid-fire.

"Yeah actually, I feel like I was just thrown into a wall."

"Stay right there, I'll get your brother." Namjoon stood up rather quickly, too quickly to keep balance, to remain standing he held onto a bench for support, only for the palm of his hands to glow red.

Within seconds the bench he was leaning on turned to dust.

"Holy shit you really are a God of Destruction."

"Don't remind me...aish Mark's gonna kill me." Sighing Namjoon staggered toward the door, "Stay there Jaein, I'll get your brother." With that the so-called God of Destruction left the room in a sprint, running through the halls screaming, "Jin!"

"Not like I can go anywhere anyway," Wincing as you slowly inched toward a non-destroyed bench, leaning against it, "I'll just be both lost and hurt."

**_//End Of Chapter//_ **

**Jimin is set to arrive soon! I just like to reveal more information before I introduce him! And yes, there will be somebody else interested in Jaein, Jimin has competition** **from one other or possibly more ;)**


	6. Compromised?!

**Chapter Four: Compromised?**

**_\\\Unedited\\\_ **

"Woah Mark's gonna kill you Namjoon."

"I know Jin, I know."

"That's Hyung to you!" Your brother pointed his index finger at the taller boy in accusation, "But I can't believe you broke the table along with the bench along with the wall and wavelength table."

"Actually the last two were Jaein's doing."

"What?!" Seokjin's eyes widened as he scanned the room, "Where is she?!"

"Right here bro, bro." You lifted your hand up straight in the air, causing both boys to walk around an intact bench to catch glimpse of your figure laying down on the ground.

"Why are you on the floor?" Seokjin rose his eyebrows as he crossed his arms.

"I was tired so I decided to lay down for a bit, why?"

"The floor is dirty, you could get sick!"

"Relax Jin," you rolled your eyes as you sat up, not wanting to irk your brother further.

"Are you okay?" Seokjin outstretched his arm, helping you up once you took his hand.

"Yeah, just got thrown into a wall, you know," shrugging your shoulders you looked at Namjoon and Jin simultaneously, "the usual."

"Yah!" Jin snapped firmly, "Y/--Kim Jaein I'm being serious, you're not badly hurt are you?"

"No," Sighing in slight annoyance you looked up at your brother and flashed him a thumbs up, "I'm fine, I didn't get impaled by anything so I'm fine."

"I'll take you to the nurse's office just to make sure, Kim Namjoon could you clean this mess up?" Jin grabbed the sleeve of your shirt as it was excessively long.

"Why me? I didn't make all of this me-"

"Yeah but the mess was made in your presence, and I don't want my sister in such a dirty environment." Seokjin started to drag you away before letting go of your sleeve and pushing you toward the exit.

"Besides, I don't think Mark will like to hear what you've been up to in his absence."

"Shi-I'll clean it up Jin Hyung, you go take Jaein to the infirmary."

**_____ _____ _____ _____ _____**   
**Four days later.**

"Yah Kim Jaein!"

Your head fell from the palm of your hand and collided onto the desk with a thud, "Fucking ow, what is it Kookie?"

"You've been ignoring me for days!" The boy whined, throwing his arms up in a childish manner as he pouted.

"I'm sorry Kookie," Lifting your head up and rubbing your forehead in an attempt to ease the pain you looked over toward the direction of your friend, "It's just that, I've been very busy lately.."

Technically not a lie, you have been extremely busy the past four days, spending most of your time in the testing room with Namjoon, to test your abilities, only for something to end up broken.

The two of you were the Destruction duo.

But other than spending all your time with Namjoon trying to understand your ability you took Jin's advice and worked part-time in the nurse's office. No pay, of course, just experience.

And the experience actually helped as healing took a large number on your stamina, it was similar to running track, you can't just dive in cold and expect to be good, you need to practice to work up to what you are aiming for.

Another note is, Jin sold the house the two of you occupied as the school, as secure as it was had a couple of buildings behind the school, one for the boys and another for the girls, those buildings had separate rooms for the gifted to stay if they were in hiding or compromised.

"And stressed, I've been stressed as well as busy Jungkook."

"I know, it's just that.." Jungkook sighed sadly as he lowered his head, eyes staring at his empty desk, "I really miss your company."

Hearing this your heart melted, your bottom lip automatically dropping, "I'm really sorry, I missed you too Kooki-"

"That's enough talking." An eraser flew passed yours and Jungkook's desks, inches away from the two of you.

Looking up with wide and shaky eyes you catch glimpse of your homeroom teacher, Mrs Ahn, her eyes had a purple glow to them as she stared at you and your friend.

"Sorry Mrs Ahn.." The two of you spoke in unison, refusing to look at her.

"That's better, now what did you say your name was?" Mrs Ahn cocked her head to the side slightly as she looked at a boy standing beside her, he looked to be on the shorter side compared to the other boy's you'd seen.

He had blonde hair, pale complexion, the muscular build could be seen through his tight-fitting shirt, _'Damn this boy has been working out.'_

But the one thing which really stood out to you was his chocolate brown eyes

Great, another pair of eyes you could get lost in.

_'Why the hell is everyone here so hot?!'_

Studying the movements and mannerisms of the boy there was something about him that piqued your interest but you couldn't land a finger on it.

The boy looked nervous as he shifted on spot, leaning toward Mrs Ahn's ear he spoke his name rather quietly, too quite for the normal human ear to register.

"Jungkook!" You turned toward your friend's direction in a millisecond, scaring the poor boy.

"J-Jaein you scared me!" He placed his hand over his chest, "But what is it?"

"Did you hear him?" You pointed to the new kid in your homeroom, "I couldn't hear him, what did he say?"

"Uhm, I'm sorry Jaein but after getting scolded by Mrs Ahn I stopped listening.." Jungkook looked down sadly before looking back up to you, his saddened eyes had a glimmer of happiness as his lips curved up into a small smile, "But I'll keep an ear out from now on!"

Letting out a sigh at the unheard information you snuck a glimpse toward the mystery boy before you looked back at Jungkook, "Thank you Kookie, I really appreciate it!" 

Mrs Ahn pointed out a vacant desk, that desk was besides Jungkook, _'Yes! If he sits next to Jungkook there's no doubt he will have no trouble hearing him.'_

The blonde took a seat, sitting down, he didn't tuck his chair in, instead, he was leaning on his chair, legs crossed, not even close to touching the ground. 

"Now class, I'll be handing out some pop quizzes, these quizzes are about your ability specifically, so no cheating from the person beside you as everyone here has different powers.

Dozens of groans came from your classmates, even a groan of distaste left your lips as soon as the double-sided sheet of paper with your name on it landed on your desk.

"I really don't want to do this.." You muttered under your breath, only to get a reply from your desk mate.

"Neither do I but we have to.." Jungkook pouted at his quiz, "I wish It could do itself.."

Smiling in response to your friend's discomfort you looked off to the side, eyes skimming passed Jungkook and landing on the new kid.

You jumped a little, taken slightly aback as your eyes met with his, ' _Why is he staring and for how long was he staring?'_

Blinking few hundred times to break eyes contact you had come to a conclusion he was deep in thought, not even noticing your meeting eyes, _'He looks like a lost child..'_

For what seemed like hours the boy blinked, taking notice of your eyes on his a small pink hue dusted his cheeks as he immediately looked away.

"Now that I think about it he kind of looks familiar?"

"Familiar?" Jungkook drops his pen and looks over toward you, "Jaein, do you know him?" He tilts his head toward the blonde to gesture to him.

"Wha-No , no, I don't think I do, I was probably mistaking him for someone else!"

_'Shit, why do I keep forgetting about his ability?!'_

**_____ _____ _____ _____ _____**   
**After Class**

"I need to see my brother after you don't have to wait for me!" You called out to Jungkook who pouted before hesitantly leaving the classroom, leaving you to pack up your things.

Once finished packing up you wandered out of the classroom, only to feel pressure on your wrist as it was tugged to the side, causing you to follow suit.

Your eyes were locked onto none other than the one who had dragged you, "..Can I help you?" Utterly confused you looked at the familiar blonde who was recently welcomed into your homeroom class.

"You..You don't happen to know somebody who goes by the name Kim Y/n do you..?"

**_//End Of Chapter//_ **


	7. Jin's wiping windows again...

**Chapter Five:** **_Jin's_ ** **_wiping windows again_ **

**//Unedited//**

"Wh-" Clearing your throat to avoid speaking anything suspicious you worked on replying in a more relaxed tone.

"No, I don't?" you tilted your head to the side, looking at your new classmate in false confusion, "Why's that?"

"Oh." The blonde's head dropped, eyes avoiding meeting yours as he stared at the dusty, un-swept floor, "It's just that you kind of look like somebody I used to know.."

"I'm sorry for bothering you," a sigh left the boy's lips as he stepped away from you, slowly starting to walk off, "I'll be on my way."

With that, the young man quickened his pace, walking away from your still-standing figure.

"Hey, wait!" Calling out to the blonde in an attempt to get his attention you watched his figure get smaller and smaller as he didn't stop for you.

"I still didn't catch his name.."

"That's because he didn't throw it."

Rolling your eyes at the comment that an all so familiar voice had made, you held in a laugh as you spun on your heel, facing the jokester.

"You're not funny Jin." Crossing your arms you looked at your elder brother who had a smirk on his face, his smirk soon faltering, causing his signature laugh to slip from his lips.

"Oh my god, Jin stop wiping windows!" Your serious expression shifted to one of glee as your brother's contagious, squeaky laugh caused you to follow suit.

"S-Stop making me laugh!" Throwing your arms up in the air childishly you bit your bottom lip to stop yourself from laughing alongside your brother, "I'm serious!"

"Hi serious I'--"

"Finish that sentence and I'll draw on your face with a permanent marker!"

Jin's face went through a thousand expressions in less than a second, his laughter died down and his face scrunched up in several different ways as he looked at you.

"Hey, stob it."

"Kim Seokjin I swear-." your tongue poked the inside of your cheek as you glared daggers into your brother's eyes.

"What was it you needed little sister?" Jin crossed his arms and leaned against a wall once he was completely satisfied with his jokes.

"There's a new boy in my class an-"

"Don't tell me you're interested in him."

"What? No, I don't even know him It was just I was wondering if-"

"Okay good because I bet he's not as handsome as me!" Jin set himself straight and put his left hand on his hip, his right arm in the air as he stared at the ceiling looking prideful and cocky

"If you'd let me finish.." Mumbling under your breath but loud enough for your brother to hear you rose your eyebrows at him, not finishing your statement until he was standing straight, both arms dropped to his sides.

"Thank you, now I was wondering if you could I don't know, maybe check him out, let me know his name or anything about him."

"I thought you said you weren't interested in him Kim Jaein?" Seokjin's arms were crossed over his chest as he looked at you slightly amused.

"No, It's," Sighing you tiptoes closer to your brother, looking around, making sure nobody was around when you stood on your toes and whispered in Jin's ear.

"He asked if I knew a Y/n."

"What?!" Jin shouted in surprise, a little too loudly, gaining the attention of a few students.

"Okay first of all, ow," you rubbed your ears, setting yourself flat on both feet and stepping few steps away from Jin, "second of all be quiet will you?" You gestured to the students who were watching the exchange between you and your brother.

"Come with me," Seokjin didn't let you finish your statements as he grabbed your wrist and started pulling you toward the back doors of the school, the two of you were moving closer and closer to the dormitories.

"We need somewhere private to speak about this matter, you never know who's listening.." Jin let go of your wrist and entered a two-storey building, the building of the boy's dorm. 

Following your brother you walked up the stairs and took a sharp right only to see Jin fiddling with his keys, soon unlocking a door, "The walls in every single room, including yours, are soundproof, in here we can speak."

Nodding in acknowledgement you entered your brother's room, "Everything's so clean!"

"And I'd like to keep it that way, you're lucky I'm even letting you in now," Jin pulled out a chair, the wheels squeaking on the carpet as he pushed you onto the now unmoving seat, "sit."

**_____ _____ _____ ______ ______**

"Promise you'll let me in on any information you find out about him?" You held out your pinky as you stared at your brother.

"I can't promise Jaein, it's really risky to let you in on everything.." Seokjin shook his head with his arms crossed, "I'm sorry but it has to be that way."

Sighing you looked off to the side before an idea popping into mind, this idea caused you to smirk but you quickly wiped it off your face, "I understand, thank you anyways."

Placing your hand on the doorknob and twisting it you let yourself out of the room and soon out of the building, "Now where can I find Jungkook?"

Looking around while walking you weren't watching where you were going, until you felt your body collide into something firm, "Ow," looking up at whatever or whoever you had bumped into your eyes widened upon seeing the familiar blonde hair, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"It's fine, I wasn't watching where I was going either." He avoided your gaze, as if he were still embarrassed about your meeting after class, "I'm Kim Jaein by the way." You bit your lip in eagerness, hoping to gain some information for yourself.

Starting with his name.

"I'm Park J--"

"JAEIN!" The blonde was cut off as soon as another voice interrupted him.

Immediately whipping your head to the side to see who it was that interrupted your information seeking your vision was filled with dark brown locks of hair.

The head of hair getting dangerously close until you felt strong arms wrap around your torso as you were suddenly falling backwards.

"Jaein!"

"Ow- my head.." Groaning in discomfort you opened your eyes which were previously squeezed shut to catch glimpse of Jungkook who was all so casually sitting atop of your waist as you lay on the ground.

"J-Jungkook!" You squeaked, cheeks tinting pink, "Get off of me and never tackle me again!" You squirmed underneath him.

"But I missed you!" Jungkook's cheeks were equally as pink as yours once he saw the position the two of you were in, "And I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to fall.." Jungkook got off of you as quick as lightning.

"What am I some professional balancer?"

Shaking your head you slowly stood up, looking around for the boy who was just about to introduce himself only to see...

He was gone.

"Oh gee, thanks Kookie, he's gone now."

"Gone? Who's gone?" Jungkook tilted his head to the side and looked around frantically, "The person you were just talking to?"

"Yes, Jungkook and, I was just about to figure something out too."

"Oh.." Jungkook dropped his bottom lip, "I'm sorry Jaein, I didn't know you had any friends other than me."

"Yah Jeon Jungkook! I have other friends!"

"You do? Who?!" Jungkook's eyes were widened as he looked genuinely surprised.

"Jin's my friend."

"Who's Jin?" The boy's head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"He's my brother.." You mumbled under your breath, now knowing damn well Jungkook heard you.

"Yah that doesn't count!"

"Well, I would've had another but you scared him off!" You defensively threw your arms up in the air before letting them drop to your sides, "But I'll figure him out."

"And you're to help me."

"And why should I do that?" 

"Because you're ability is perfect for this! And because you're my friend and the only one apart from my brother that I can trust," Sighing you shook your head, not wanting to admit you were a lonely ass with one friend, "What do you say?"

"I'm in!"

**//End Of Chapter//**

**Long or short chapters?**


	8. Spies and Information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; Long chapter(Because I don't like having so many chapters and most of them have nothing to do with Jimin)

**Chapter Six:** _**Spies and information** _

**//Unedited//**

"Oi, Jungkook move over, I can't see!"

"You wouldn't be able to see even If I did move over, they're too far away!"

You hate to admit but Jungkook was right, the two of you were hiding behind a large pillar, watching two people from around five hundred metres away, those two people were, none other than Seokjin and another man on the shorter side.

The other man Jin was with had light white hair, his eyes being the opposite, a dark brown.

His complexion, however, was the lightest you had ever seen, his skin being the trademark to his looks.

"What are they talking about?" You whispered to Jungkook who only shushed you further.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, I'll let you know about their conversation when it's done okay?"

**_____ Third-person p.o.v _____**

Jungkook and Jaein continued to stay hidden behind the pillar as Jungkook watched and listened to Jin and the other man's conversation in secret.

"That's Park Jimin." Jin stood with his arms crossed as he looked at the other male beside him, a look of worry on his face.

"The Park Jimin?" The shorter male's eyes were widened, "The one who was involved in the incident with your sister?"

"Yes," Jin stated as he uncrossed his arms, "and he is a threat, I don't want him in this school."

"Jin Hyung you know we can't do that, this school is a safe place for people like us, I can't just kick him out."

"I know Yoongi.." Jin sighed sadly before he shook his head, "but he knows her real identity, for all we know, he could be in contact with that bastard," scratching the top of his head in frustration Jin concluded his sentence, "we can't risk it."

"Look, the most I can do is alter their schedules so they never have any run-ins together." The one revealed as Yoongi sighed as it was his turn to cross his arms over his chest.

"Then, transfer his classes, Jaein can not come into contact with Park Jimin under any circumstances."

"I understand Jin Hyung, I'll get to it right away, for her safety." 

While the two boys were communicating Jaein was pestering Jungkook, still impatiently wanting to know what they were talking about, "But Kook-"

"No buts Jaein, If I lose focus I won't be able to hear a thing." Jungkook's eyes were a semi-bright yellow as he focused.

 _'Hurry up and finish speaking Jin, I want to know the details..'_ Jaein muttered to herself, her mind collecting her thoughts as she didn't dare to speak aloud, not wanting to irritate Jungkook any further.

Yoongi's head whipped to the side, this caused Jungkook to hide completely behind the pillar, just missing getting caught.

"Jin Hyung," Yoongi looked behind him before focusing on the older male, "We have company." He placed his index finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

"Company?" Jin looked startled as he looked around the area.

Yoongi's eyes glow a light red as he scanned the area, not daring to speak another word.

"I think they're onto us, Jaein what did you do?!" Jungkook whisper yelled, his eyes shaky as he stared into yours.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Jaein whisper yelled back defensively, "Unless speaking to myself is such a crime!"

Jungkook looked to be in thought, his eyes still glowing a vivid yellow as his eyes widened, "Do it again, say something in your head."

"So you're encouraging me to speak to myself like a crazy person?"

"Just do it Jaein."

"Okay fine!"

Jaein took a deep breath as she shut her mouth and spoke aloud in her mind, _'I want chicken nuggets.'_

"Did you do i-" Jungkook shivered in fear when he heard the voice of Yoongi who answered his question for him.

"Who the fucks thinking about chicken nuggets?"

"Chicken nuggets?" Seokjin rose an eyebrow, "Are you sure you're not just hungry Yoongi?"

"No, I am not, I heard someone talking about us, wanting details about our conversation, this isn't a game Jin Hyung."

"Shit he's a mind reader, Jaein," Jungkook grasped the girl's wrist, "We have to go."

**__ _____ (Back to second person)**

"What were they talking about?" You immediately asked Jungkook who only shook his head, "Not here, do you know anywhere we could go to speak in private?"

Looking down your eye couldn't help but twitch, a habit of yours when you were in thought, "Yeah, I have a dorm here and the rooms are soundproof," now it was your turn to grab hold of Jungkook's wrist, "Let's go."

Dragging Jungkook all through the area you let go of his arm as soon as you reached the building belonging to the Female dormitories.

"I don't know, is there somewhere else we could go?" Jungkook fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt.

"What? Why?" Gesturing for the boy to follow, you entered the building, "My rooms the first one to the left, let's go." You walked up to the door and unlocked it.

"It's just that I don't feel comfortable going into your room." 

"Why? are you scared of girls or something?" Opening the door you pointed inside the room, "We won't be doing anything but speaking so, rest assured."

"No, I'm not afraid of girls!" Jungkook replied quickly and defensively, "I'm the school's international playboy! Why would I be afraid of girls!"

 _'Woah, so defensive,'_ Blinking in slight surprise you continued to point to your room, "Yeah, sure you are, let's just go in."

Closing the door behind you as the two of you were both completely in the room, "Shit sorry, I didn't tidy up." Your cheeks were pink as you looked around to spot a few items of clothing and few unopened female sanitary products on the floor.

"I-It's fine," Jungkook's cheeks were as pink as yours as he avoided any eye contact with the items on the floor, "The quicker I tell you, the quicker we can leave your room."

_'Honestly, I really feel like this boy is scared of girls and anything to do with them.'_

"There's a chair there," you pointed at a vacant chair as you sat yourself down on the single bed, "you should sit."

"No, It's fine, I'll stand."

"Now, Jaein please don't freak out, I'll just tell you everything they said, hopefully, you won't be as confused as I am.

**_____ _____ _____ _____ ____**

"Park Jimin?!" Your eyes widened to the point where they were to bulge out of your sockets, "You mean to say the new kid in our homeroom is _the_ Park Jimin I used to know?!

"Yes but like I said, your brother wanted him to be removed from our class and any other classes the two of you had together." Jungkook had his arms crossed as he scratched the back of his head in semi annoyance, "I'm still confused."

"And I'm frustrated!" Sighing shakily you shut your eyes for few minutes in an attempt to comprehend everything Jungkook had previously informed you, "and what are you confused on."

"A lot of things."

"Elaborate Kookie, elaborate."

Jungkook shifted on spot, slowly taking a seat on the vacant chair, "I'll start off slow, for starters.."

"Jin Hyung is older than the both of us and you don't address him with honorifics, why's that?" the boy crossed his right leg over the left as he waited for a response.

"Well I can't be bothered, he's gotten up me few times to use honorifics but I never do so I guess he's just accepted his fate." Shrugging your shoulders you gave a slight nod.

"Okay.. What about me? I'm older than you and you don-"

"You want me to call you Oppa?"

"N-No!" Jungkook waved his arms fanatically as his cheeks had a pink hue to them, "I was just wondering..."

"Well, are you going to keep wondering or are you going to ask more questions because I doubt that was all you had," Crossing your arms over your chest you rose an eyebrow at Jungkook, "fire away bunny boy."

Jungkook let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in before he spoke once more, "Well... That incident they were talking about, what is it and how is Jimin involved."

"Oh, that.." You looked off to the side, your pupils dilating, you were unsure as to if you should spill the beans, "You se-"

"I swear if that Park Jimin hurt you I-"

"Jungkook enough," You slipped off the bed, now standing on two feet, "He didn't do anything to me, he never would, we were just.." Sighing once more you shook your head slowly, "In the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But how does that..." Jungkook stood up also, his expression was softened as he looked utterly confused, "How does being in the wrong place at the wrong time turn into something... I don't know, so major?"

Taking a deep breath, you inhaled sharply before exhaling shakily, "You may want to sit back down," You followed your own advice, taking a seat on your unmade bed once more, "It's a long story."

"I'm listening.." Jungkook followed your actions, sitting down on the small-wheeled chair.

"Good, just don't repeat this to anybody let alone let anyone know that you know about this." You were looking directly into Jungkook's eyes, waiting to see an ounce of a lie when he had opened his mouth to speak.

"I promise I won't tell a soul Jaein."

Nodding slowly once there was no sign of a lie in Jungkook's eyes and facial expression you opened your mouth, ready to tell the boy your story which first dated back to 10 years ago.

**_____ _____ _____ _____ ______**

"Holy shit.." I'm so sorry Jaein... Jungkook's eyes were widened, his mouth hanging open in surprise, he didn't know what to say nor what to do, "But why is he after you?"

"That's something I don't know but what I do know," Standing up to stretch your legs you stepped toward the door, "there's something Jin's hiding from me."

The doorknob in your grasp as you twisted the handle, about to open the door you were stopped as a hand had grasped your wrist.

"Wait Jaein, you can't confront him! He'll know it was us who was spying earlier, it's risky!"

"I know Jungkook but what else am I supposed to do?!" Your hand left the doorknob as you fought back tears, "I finally have the chance to reunite with my best friend and I can't even speak to him, let alone tell him who I am?!"

"Jaein.."

"Honestly, I've been through so many different identities, I don't know who I am anymore.." Your hands slowly reached up toward your face, shielding your eyes as few stray tears slipped out.

"Who am I Jungkook?"

Jungkook couldn't help but stare at your back as it was facing him, "Jaein..." He hesitantly wrapped his arms around your torso, his chest to your back as he embraced you in a comforting hug.

"You are Kim Jaein... Kim Y/n, whatever name you posses you'll always be my.. friend." his head rested in the crook of your neck, his actions causing you to tense up but after few minutes of adjustment, you felt the warmth.

The warmth of having a friend.

"Thank you Jungkook."

"You're welcome Jaein." Jungkook let go of your torso, his arms lolling to his sides, "I promise I'll never leave you..Just please don't cry anymore."

Wiping the tears off your face you took a shaky breath, that one shaky breath turned into a loud groan of distaste, "I hate it when I cry." Laughing lightly in an attempt to make you feel better you opened the door.

"I don't care what Jin says, I'm going to find Park Jimin."

"No, Jaein, it's dangerous, he can't kn-" Jungkook reached out, his hand landing on your shoulder.

"Relax Kookie, I won't let him know who I really am.." Looking down sadly you nodded your head slowly, "I'll start fresh." Pulling Jungkook out of your room, shutting and locking the door behind the both of you.

"Because if Jin's trying to stop us from being together, I'll make it even harder on him." A smirk etched its way onto your lips as you let out a soundless chuckle.

"He had it coming anyway," your left hand rest on your hips as you looked at your friend, "He's been keeping secrets from me."

"Now let's go find Jimin."

Jungkook nodded slowly, his eyes showed a tint of hurt, as strange as it was you didn't question it, being more focused on finding your long lost friend.

**//End Of Chapter//**

**Next Chapter will be full of Jimin and his Jams**


	9. Park Jimin

**Chapter Seven:** _**Park Jimin** _

**//Unedited//**

"Damn, Jin works fast.." You muttered under your breath as you watched Mrs Ahn assign somebody to the seat Jimin occupied for a day.

You peeled your line of sight away from the seat Jimin once sat at and looked over at Jungkook, "Hey Kookie."

A frown couldn't help but plaster itself on your face as Jungkook was resting his cheek on the palm of his hand, his eyes looking nothing but forward.

It was as if he were ignoring you.

"Jungkook." You tried again, looking directly at his face but to your surprise, he didn't flinch, not sparing you a single glance.

"Are you ignoring me?" Your mouth hangs agape as your eyes were widened, unable to believe what was happening, "fine ignore me then."

Slumping back in your chair in annoyance you crossed your arms and huffed, _'What's got him so moody today?'_ Shaking off your thoughts you looked over at Jungkook one more time before your lips slowly started to curve upward, _'If you want it that way, two can play at that game.'_

"I wonder where Jimin is.." You muttered under your breath, knowing damn well Jungkook could hear you as his eyes had a golden glow to them.

His ability was activated.

Time to stir shit up.

"I miss Jimin, it'll be nice to finally see him again," Stretching your arms you looked at the booklet in front of you, not daring to sneak a single glance toward Jungkook, "I can't wait.

You wore a smile on your face as you thought of Jimin, you most certainly missed him but there was something about him that bothered you.

How the hell did he get so handsome?

Shaking away your thoughts once more you opened your mouth to speak, "Jim-"

"Ah, Jimin that, Jimin this, I'm sick of hearing his name!" 

Your eyes widened, you were shocked at Jungkook's outburst, so shocked that you stumbled backwards.

Falling off your chair.

Now, this gained the attention of your classmates and your teacher who shook her head in disapproval and told you to sit back down.

And that you did, sitting back down you continued to stare at Jungkook who was hiding his face in the palm of his hands, "Jungkook..?"

"I'm sorry Jaein, it's just.." Jungkook sighed as he removed his hands from his eyes, slowly turning his head so your eyes met, "I.. I don't know what came over me." 

"It's, fine Jungkook, you just," Breaking eye contact you looked at the floor, "scared me."

It felt like hours to hear a reply from your desk-mate, he didn't speak much, just muttered another, "I'm sorry."

**_____ _____ _____ _____ _____**

"Where do you think Jimin could be?" Exiting the classroom alongside Jungkook you stood beside the door, allowing everyone else to exit the room without crashing into you.

Jungkook had opened his mouth to speak, and that he did although it was pretty quiet, you couldn't comprehend it, "What was that?"

"I.. I said I don't know." He shrugged, speaking rather quickly as if he was uncomfortable or uneasy about something, "Anyway I need to get to training, I'll talk to you later Jaein."

"Oh.. Okay, bye Kookie!" You waved your friend off as he walked away from you, slowly drifting toward his destined classroom.

"I should be going to the testing rooms with Namjoon but.." You looked around, remembering how Jin made sure everything you were doing Jimin was doing the opposite, "Namjoon's not here today so off to find Jimin I go."

Turning to walk in the opposite direction you usually go in you looked around, "We're off to find the Jimin."

"The wonderful Jimin of Oz."

You had been walking around the school for what felt like hours, your head down as your eyes were locked onto the ground, avoiding eye contact with anybody who passed you.

Letting out a sigh you were about to turn right back around and give up your hunt, looking for Jimin was harder than it sounded.

Spinning on your heel, you turned around at full speed, only to lose your balance.

_'Oh shit, I didn't want to hug the floor today!'_

You squeezed your eyes shut and braced for contact with the cold hard ground.

But it never came.

Instead of feeling the ground collide with your face and the rest of your body you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around your torso, pulling you up and firmly holding you still.

"Are you okay?"

Blinking few hundred times you looked down at the arms which were still wrapped around your torso, a blush crept onto your face as you stammered a response, "Y-Yeah I-I'm fine, thank you." 

Your back was pressed against your saviour's chest, this didn't help your situation as you could've sworn you felt something poking your behind, "Y-You can let go of me now.."

"O-Oh right, sorry!" The male let go of your waist, resulting in a sigh of relief leaving your lips as you slowly turned around.

"Thank you for helping me by the wa-" You paused upon the boy's appearance coming into view, his bleached blonde hair perfectly framed his chubby cheeks, "Jimin?!"

"You're we-Excuse me, how do you know my name?" Jimin's eyes widened as he looked you up and down.

_'Oh shit, quick Jaein, think of a lie.'_

"Um, you were in my class yesterday and the word about you kinda got out.."

"Oh," Jimin's expression shifted from confused to relieved in a split second, "I thought you were some kind of stalker.." Laughing nervously the boy's eyebrows were raised, "Hang on, I remember you."

"Yeah, you thought I was somebody else and just when you were about to tell me your name you kind of," putting your hands up in a sarcastic manner you waved them a little, "disappeared."

"Yeah, sorry about that, you looked to be busy with your boyfriend so I didn't want to intrude.."

"You weren't intrud- Hang on boyfriend?!" Your arms dropped to your side as you tensed up, "Jungkook's not my boyfriend! Just a friend!"

"Oh," Jimin's pale cheeks flushed a dark shade of crimson at the misunderstanding, "I'm so sorry, J-Jaein was it?"

"You remember my name?" Your mouth hung open to the point where you looked like a surprised Pikachu.

"Yeah, how could I forget a name belonging to someone as pretty as you?" Jimin looked off to the side as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

It was your turn for your cheeks to flush as you weren't used to compliments, especially if they were given by those of the opposite sex, "Thank you..."

You looked off to the side, catching glimpse of the familiar figure of Seokin about to turn a corner and catch you with Park Jimin.

"Shit.." You muttered under your breath as you grabbed Jimin's arm, "You're new right?" Starting to drag the now confused boy off, away from your oncoming brother, "Let me show you around!"

"Wha-" Jimin gasped, stunned by your action and sudden boldness but he didn't protest, allowing himself to be dragged off to who knows where.

**_____ ____ _____ _____ _____**

"Did he see us, is he following?" Mumbling under your breath you peaked your head out from your hiding place, you had dragged Jimin behind the female Dormitory building.

Letting out a sigh of relief you leaned against the wall and slowly slid down onto the dirt, "Thank god.."

"I'm sorry but what was that about?" Jimin looked at you and the school building back and forth, "Are we running from someone?"

"Just my brother, he's very protective and doesn't like me hanging around boys." You looked up from the ground only to lock eyes with Jimin, his chocolate brown eyes staring back into yours.

"What's your brother's name?" Jimin tilted his head to the side in curiosity as he slowly slid down, sitting on his knees, not wanting to get his bottom dirty.

"Kim Seok--" Eyes slightly widening at the small slip up you cleared your throat before covering up your mistake, "Kim Seokkyung."

Jimin's eyes narrowed causing you to look away, avoiding his gaze, "Kim Seokkyung huh?"

"Y-Yeah, Hey Jimin," You looked back toward the blonde, your eyes meeting his once more as you attempted to change the subject, "What's your ability?"

"Me? I control the weather." Jimin's previously narrowed and suspicious eyes softened as he looked up to the sky, "It's quite handy when you play your cards right."

"That sounds cool." You smiled widely, ignoring the fact that you already knew his ability but what genuinely interested you was if he improved or not.

"Would you like me to show you?"

"That'd be nice Jimin."

_**//End Of Chapter//** _


	10. Snow Day

**Chapter Eight: Snow Day**

**//Unedited//**

Slowly standing up Jimin dusted the particles of dirt off of his jeans, turning to face the sky he outstretched his arm toward the slowly parting clouds.

In a split second his deep, chocolate brown eyes faded into a bright, sapphire blue as he concentrated in adjusting the clouds, forcing them to come together and attach themselves onto each other.

 _'I missed this..'_ Letting out a breathless sigh you looked into Jimin's sapphire orbs, _"It's been so long since I've last seen those beautiful blue eyes..."_

Jimin's eyes remained blue but he slowly turned away from the sky to look at you as he waited for your reaction as droplets snow began to slowly fall down from the sky.

**_-Flashback 9 years ago-_ **

_"Woah, Jimin you made snow!" Your ten-year-old self jumped in glee, attempting to catch every single snowflake which crossed your path._

_"It's cool isn't it?" Jimin's arms were crossed over his chest as he watched you play, he was proud of his successful change of weather but more importantly._

_He was proud to make you happy._

_"Yeah! But why snow?" You stopped mid snowflake catch, resulting in the cold flake of snow to land atop of your thick locks of hair._

_"Well," Jimin's cheeks flushed a light pink but it was to be overlooked due to the cold, "you did say you've never seen snow before so I decided I'd be the one to show you for the first time!"_

_A large smile planted itself on your face, it was big enough to reach your eyes as you run up to your friend who was only a few steps away, "It's cold but I love it so much!" Wrapping your arms around his torso you tackled him to the ground, "Thank you Jimin!"_

_"Snow it my favourite!" You announced as you innocently buried your head into Jimin's chest, not wanting to let go of him._

_"Then I'll have to make it so for you again sometime!"_

_**-End of Flashback-** _

A sniffle left your lips, a tear falling from your eye as a memory popped up into your mind unannounced. Wiping the tear from your face as fast as lightning you looked up at Jimin, your eyes however didn't meet his as he too, seemed to be in thought.

"Snow?" You questioned, breaking the silence.

Jimin turned his face away from the ground, you didn't know when he started going into deep thought but you couldn't help but wonder if he too, shared the same flashback as you.

"Yeah, an old friend of mine loved the snow." The corners of Jimin's lips were briefly tugged upwards, forming a small smile.

"But why create snow for me Jimin?" Slowly standing up and holding your hand out, catching some drops of snow with a smile, "Don't get me wrong but-"

"Because you remind me of her."

"I remind you of her?" Slowly turning your head from the falling snow to look at Jimin, your eyes slightly wide but your shocked expression was only noticeable if one were to really study your expression, "How so?"

Shaking his head slowly Jimin looked at the ground for quite some time before looking back up to you, your eyes meeting his still blue ones as he hadn't deactivated his ability yet, "I don't know, you just do Jaein."

"I see.." Puffing your cheeks out, feeling the awkward tension in the air fill your lungs you took a deep breath, feeling it was getting hard to breathe, "How about we lighten up the mood a little?"

Crouching down you scooped up a ball of snow, holding it in your palm.

"And how do we do that?" Jimin's head tilted to the side, not clueing onto the snowball in your hand until.

You threw it at him.

"By this!" A large toothy grin on your face as soon as the ball of snow had hit and splattered itself across Jimin's face, "Snowball fight!"

"Oh, you're on Princess."

"Princess?" A look of confusion crossed your features, your confusion being an opening for Jimin as you didn't see him scoop up a ball of snow, thus resulting in a snowball hitting you directly in the face.

Perfect Karma.

"Oh, so you want to play it like that do you?" Eyebrow raised as you continue to scoop up, roll and throw snowballs at Jimin who was running back and forth, taunting you with every miss you made.

"Missed me." His tongue slipped from his lips at it was poked out playfully, this irked you more.

"Just you wait Park Jimin!"

"Oh, I'm so scared!" The boy evaded another snowball by jumping in the air, although he missed the incoming ball of snow he seemed to misplace his footing, resulting in his foot slipping on a bit of ice, causing the boy to fall forward, faceplanting into the freshly fallen snow.

 _'Oh, so he hasn't changed one bit.'_ Holding in a laugh as you remembered the time where the two of you had first met and he had slipped on a puddle he had created.

Damn that boy has a thing for slipping on his own creations.

"Are you okay?" Outstretching an arm as you looked at Jimin who lay with a face full of snow on the ground.

"Yeah Just-" Jimin looked up, catching glimpse of your shaking figure as you let out soundless chuckles, "You think this is funny?" his now brown eyes bore into yours.

"What, of course not." Dropping your bottom lip in fake hurt in an attempt to seize your laughter, although it didn't last long as your laughs started to sound audible.

"I'll show you what's funny Kim Jaein!" Jimin grabbed your hand which was still in reach and pulled you forward.

"H-Hey woah!" Falling forward at the force of Jimin's tug you couldn't help but land on your face, directly beside him.

"Park Jimin you ass!" Rolling over on your back you spat out some snow which made itself comfortable in your mouth.

"You're the one who laughed at me!" Jimin protested, his voice higher than usual, "You started it!"

"Oh yeah?" Your eyebrows raised as you grabbed a handful of snow, rolling onto your side you looked at Jimin who rolled onto his back and was now slowly starting to sit up.

"Yeah!" Jimin's chubby cheeks wobbled as he threw his arms up in the air childishly.

"Well, then I guess I'll finish it too!" With the snow in hand, you rolled yourself onto Jimin in a split second.

His back flat on the ground as he looked at you with wide eyes.

"Eat it, bitch!" Playfully speaking and equally as playfully shoving the handful of snow in Jimin's parted lips you couldn't help but laugh at his reaction as you quickly removed yourself from him, standing on two feet you began to run away.

Unaware on the set of eyes watching your whole encounter with Park Jimin you ran out of there as quickly as you ran in.

"Yah Kim Jaein I'll get you!" Jimin spat out the snow which hadn't yet melted out of his mouth, "Watch your back!"

_**//End Of Chapter//** _


	11. Powerless

**Chapter nine:** **_Powerless_ **

**//Unedited//**

Green, your vision green as the glow of your eyes filled the room, your hands hovering over a man's stomach, his brown hair covering his long face as he winced.

"And how did you manage to get your abdomen impaled?!" Eyebrows furrowing as the severity of the wound belonging to the man beneath your fingertips was high, if there weren't a healer on campus he'd be as good as dead.

And he knew it, despite knowing this he wore a grin on his face, that grin never seeming to fade, no matter how much pain he was in, "I-I was playing with my ability and it ricochet off a mirror and impaled me.."

"Well aren't you the brightest.." Sarcastically with a roll of your eyes you squinted at his slow-healing wound, due to how deep it was it could take a minimum of five minutes to fix.

"I know! I'm everyone's hope!"

"I didn't mean it as a compliment... What did you say your name was again?" Few beads of sweat dripped from your forehead, damn they really needed to install an air conditioning in this room.

"I'm your hope, you're my hope I'm J-hope!" The boy jumped up a little, causing his back to arch on the bed he was laying on as a jolt of pain shot through him, "B-But you can call me Hoseok if you like."

A smile broke out onto your face at the young man's attitude, he was certainly making the most of his situation, "Okay Hoseok, and what ability do you have to inflict such a big injury on yourself?"

"Oh, I can bend light!" His lips puckered up in pride, "The rays from the sun are stronger and easy to control but it's quite dangerous if you don't know what you're doing."

"I can see that.." 

Checking Hoseok's wound to see it was almost completely sealed up you gave a small nod and focused even harder, the wound soon disappearing, "And you're done."

"Oh really?" Hoseok sat up right away, "Thank you!" His eyes squinted as he smiled, this made his eyes and mouth especially stand out.

"You're welcome now please," You sent the older boy a warning look, Jin's motherly instincts were starting to rub off onto you, "Try not to impale yourself with a freaking beam of light again!"

"No promises!"

With that J-hope exited the room as quick as lightning, a few seconds passed before he walked right back into the room.

"Oh my god please don't say you've hurt yourself again!" Your eyes widened at the entrance of the boy you had just healed.

"No, not yet!" Hoseok laughed nervously as he remained standing at the doorway, "I was just wondering," he scratched the back of his head and gave a little shrug, "What your name is.."

"Oh, thank goodness," Letting out a sigh of relief at the fact Hoseok hadn't injured himself again you gave a small wave, "I'm Kim Jaein!" 

"Ah okay, thank you," Hoseok stepped out of the doorway, "bye Jaein!" He soon disappeared, his footsteps were heard as he ran away from the room you were occupying until you couldn't hear them any more.

"Well, he's sure...Bright.."

You were snapped out of your thoughts to a knock on the door, "Come in." you were sitting on a chair which sat beside the bed your 'patients' occupied.

Well, they were your patients when the nurse wasn't available.

And unfortunately, she had called in sick, resulting in you taking the wheel and doing everything yourself.

"Hi, I was just wondering If--Jaein?" 

Your eyes widened to spot a familiar blonde standing in the room, "J-Jimin what are you doing here?"

"I can say the same for you, where's the nurse?" Jimin walked toward your sitting figure.

"Oh, she went out for some lunch?" Looking to the side your eyebrows were furrowed, unable to think of a smooth lie, "And she kinda asked me to fill in for her until she got back?" Your statements sounding more like questions as your confidence went from a solid eight to a zero.

"I see." Jimin sat atop of the bed, "well if you're filling in for her do you think you can help me?" he wiggled his short leg up and down, his actions bringing your eyes to his knee.

It was bleeding profusely, the blood dripping down his leg and onto the floor.

How didn't you notice that earlier? 

"What did you do?" Your hands hovered over his knee, ready to heal out of reflex, this wasn't a good play on your part as Jimin wasn't supposed to know about you or your ability, you took notice of your mistake as Jimin looked down at you with raised eyebrows and an expression of confusion.

"I-It's just it looks bad!" in attempt to fix your mistake you retracted your hands and got up, running for a first aid kit and a wet sponge you had to do things the normal way.

"Well I was in training and I kinda slipped in a puddle..." Jimin looked off to the side, slightly embarrassed, "my puddle."

 _'Of course, he did, sometimes things never change...'_ You were having a conversation with yourself in your mind as you recalled the time Jimin had slipped in a puddle he had created on your first meeting.

Smiling at the memory you shook your head and knelt down, first aid kit opened as you grabbed the damp sponge and wiped away the excess blood, cleaning up Jimin's wound.

Outstretching your arm and grabbing a roll of paper towel from right beside the bed Jimin occupied you dried his skin, "This might sting a little just don't cry." You informed him in a teasing tone as you grabbed an alcohol wipe from the kit and wiped Jimin's wound.

The contact of the wet wipe on his wounded flesh caused him to wince, he grabbed some of the bedsheets and cursed under his breath, "It doesn't even hurt, why would I cry?"

"Sure it doesn't," Once you had finished disinfecting his would you applied a bandaid along with a bandage, firmly wrapped around his knee, "All done."

"Thanks, Jaein."

"Anytime Jimin." Packing up all the unused and excess items you cleaned up the area, "Now you better get back to training."

**_____2 Hours Later_____**

Still stuck in the nurse's office you were currently healing a minor wound of a young girl looking to be at age eleven, "You're good to go." The wound on the girl's leg had vanished as did your green eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Nurse!" The girl exclaimed, jumping up off the bed and running out of the room, her energy making you smile, how you missed being a kid.

Caught in a wave of nostalgia you didn't notice, let alone realise the pair of eyes watching you from behind the door.

_____ _____ _____ _____ _____

"Honestly Kookie you'll be fine," Rolling your eyes at your panicked friend as the two of you left your class, "You've never failed an exam and I don't see you starting."

"Thank's Jaein bu-"

"Jaein!" Your attention was shifted from Jungkook to another man as he shouted your name.

"Oh, hey Jimin!" You waved hello to your friend, "How's your knee?"

"Jimin, oh... hi..." Jungkook muttered from beside you as he hung his head low.

"Who's that?" Jimin pointed to Jungkook, "and," he lifted his leg with the injury up in the air, balancing with his opposite leg, "It's feeling much better, thanks to you."

"I'm glad," Nodding slowly with a smile outstretched onto your face you wrapped your arm across Jungkook's shoulder, startling the poor boy, "This is Jungkook, my friend!"

"I'm Jimin." The said boy outstretched his arm, introducing himself to the other.

Jungkook stared at Jimin's hand, not daring to touch it until you gave his back a slight tap.

Although you missed his back and ended up tapping his ass instead.

Jungkook's face exploded in deep crimson as he grasped Jimin's hand, "N-Nice to meet you but I-I have to go!" Letting go of Jimin's hand Jungkook ran as fast as he could, away from the two of you.

 _'Oh lord what have I done..'_ Your face was indeed red at the realisation of taking, tapping that ass to the next level, _'I'm so sorry Kookie..'_

"You have weird friends.." You were broken out of your apologetic line of thought as Jimin broke the silence.

"You're my friend, so does that make you weird."

"We're friends?" Jimin crossed his arms over his chest and faked a hurt expression, "After that snow incident I don't think we are."

"Yah!" Your voice cracked, resulting in a laugh slipping from both yours and Jimin's lips.

"Ah, I remember when I went through puberty.." Jimin looked at the wall behind you as if he were in deep thought, "good times.." he wiped a non-existant tear from his eyes, mocking your voice crack.

"Jimin I swear I'm going to smack you."

"Well you can do that later, I have something I need to ask you." Jimin's relaxed and easygoing expression shifted to a semi-serious one.

"Fire away I guess." Your smile broke down at his change of expression, it must be important if he was willing to kill a good vibe.

Jimin nodded slowly before scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, I forgot to ask you and I don't think it's fair if you know mine but I don't know yours.." he brought his hand down, letting it drop to his side, "What's your ability Jaein?"

Any expression which was on your face fell off in a millisecond, his question shocking you physically as you had visibly gone pale in the face, "W-Well.."

_'Fuck, Jaein think of a lie, think of a lie..'_

"I..I'm actually.." looking down at the ground you avoided any sort of eye contact with Jimin, not feeling confident in your lying abilities right now.

"Powerless.."

"What?" Jimin's tone of voice was obviously confused, slowly looking up to catch a glimpse of his expression you saw his furrowed eyebrows and wide eyes.

"W-Well it's actually embarrassing, I don't like saying it but my brother's the one with the power.." Biting your lip you hated lying, especially to Jimin but you couldn't help it, "I just go where he goes and I-I'm sorry Jimin.."

"It's.." Jimin paused, it was as if he were expecting a different answer but his silence was to be understood as this place was for people with abilities, normal people weren't to step foot on the premises.

"Understandable... I understand.."

/ _ **/End Of Chapter//**_


	12. Secrets and Lies

**Chapter Ten:** **_Secrets and Lies_ **

**//Unedited//**

"What the fuck is this Jaein?!"

Drops of blood fell from your bottom lip as you had bitten it too hard, a photograph of you and Jimin from when he had made it snow just a week ago had filled your sight, you knew you had been caught but you remained silent.

"I tell you to avoid him and what do you do?!" Seokjin crumpled the image which was in his dominant hand, "the complete fucking opposite!"

"I-I'm sorry Jin but are you sure it's not photoshop..?"

"Apologising means your guilty enough but to try to lie to me?" Jin let out a loud, overdramatic sigh in frustration, "Look at me Jaein."

Slowly raising your head, your eyes met those of your elder brother's, damn he was pissed and just one look in his eyes was enough to prove that.

"First you lie to me then you try to tell me Mark's ability is the equivalent to photoshop?" Jin gestures to somebody with semi-bright red hair and detailed features.

That said person came forth and stared at you, his eyes turning white as he held his hand out, in a second something started to come from his hand.

It was a photograph.

A photograph of you, exactly how you were right now.

"Kim Jaein," The one mentioned as Mark spoke up, he looked quiet but when he spoke he wasn't afraid to be loud, "your brother put you into my school to help you and you disobey him, do you want to be compromised?"

You bit into your bottom lip harder, this man was a stranger to you yet his tone had an impact on making you feel even more guilty than you should be feeling.

But once again, he was a stranger, _'How dare a stranger lecture me.'_

"Jin how many people know about me?!" Your head snapped up as you looked your brother completely in the eyes, your hands balled into fists, those fists shaking with rage.

Ignoring your newfound attitude Jin clenched his teeth, replying rather calmly, "Four, including myself."

"You say _everything_ about me is top secret, yet you tell other people I don't even know at that!" Taking a step back you felt tears burn at the corners of your eyes.

Fuck that habit of crying when you're overly frustrated.

"If you're allowed to tell others I should be able to tell Jimin who I really am!" Your pupils shook as did your fists, not wanting to be apart of this conversation anymore.

"That's different Jaein!" Jin told his friend to watch for onlookers as he took a step toward you, "Mark, Yoongi and Namjoon are trustworthy unlike Jimin, that boy isn't to be trusted!"

"Can't be trusted?!" Walking backwards some more, you didn't want to be near this level of toxicity, "You're the one lying and keeping secrets! You...You can't be trusted!"

"Oh, so I'm lying now? And what secrets Jaein!" Seokjin's hands were balled into fists, matching yours as they shook violently, "Whatever I'm doing isn't any of your concern, and at that, everything I'm doing is for your own good!"

"There are things in this world that are dangerous Jaein, there are things about _you_ which are dangerous, especially if they're told to the wrong person!"

Tears began to flow from your eyes, you aggressively wiped them away, stepping backwards, creating more distance between you and your brother, "So you're saying, you don't trust me to know shit about myself?!"

"Wow, I can't fucking believe you, and to think I trusted you Jin."

Clenching your teeth you spun on your heel, sprinting as fast as you could away from your brother and his photonic friend, you didn't know where to go as you were still in the school grounds but there was one thing you were certain about.

_You didn't want to be around Jin anymore._

Tears continued to stream down your face as you ran, the wind kissing your face, causing your nose to pinken, you weren't looking where you were going and you didn't care, all you wanted to do right now was fall in a hole and sleep.

Sleep is usually the answer to everything, so you had a hope it could be the answer to your problem.

But you had to resolve another problem before you slept and that was informing the boy you had crashed into that you were _fine._

"Jimin I said I'm fine!" You didn't realise but your arms were wrapped around his torso, squeezing the poor boy half to death, he was unusually out of breath but you didn't take that into consideration as you were squeezing the poor thing.

"You don't look okay, Jaein, I'll ask again, are you okay."

"Does it fucking look like I'm okay Jimin?!" Finally caving in you raised your voice, not giving two shits how many times it cracked.

But Jimin didn't give two shits either as his hand found its way to your back as he comfortingly began to rub circles into your back, exclaiming that, "It'll be okay."

"Where's your dorm?" Jimin asked out of the blue, still rubbing your back as you sobbed.

You didn't recall telling Jimin you had been staying in the dormitories on the school grounds but you weren't in a position to interrogate him, you just wanted to sleep.

"Keys.." Muttering under your breath you unwrapped your arms from Jimin's torso, your hands shaky as you reached for a pair of keys in your pocket, "First door to the left.." You shakily handed your keys to Jimin.

"Come on, let's get you home.." Jimin muttered under his breath, adjusting position so you were in his arms, he was carrying you bridal style.

It felt like seconds, just mere seconds you were being carted around in Jimin's arms because the next thing you knew you were on your bed, snuggling with your pillow.

Your attention was shifted from your pillow onto Jimin as you slowly opened your eyes to witness the boy starting to leave your room, "Please don't leave me Jimin.." Your voice hoarse from all your crying but it was still understandable.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep.." Your eyelids were heavy as well as your head as you dropped down onto your pillow, eyes fluttering shut, "Just...Lock the door.." 

You let out a yawn, slowly peeling your eyes open to see Jimin listened to your request he stood at the now locked door, he looked confused yet he had a soft expression.

"I don't want my brother to come in, I don't want to see him anymore..." 

With that you shut your eyes completely, drifting off into a well-needed nap at only ten in the morning.

**_//End Of Chapter//_ **


	13. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Long chapter

  
**Chapter Eleven:** _**Nightmare** _ **.**

_**//Unedited//** _

_"I promise!"_

That promise, ringing throughout your ears, all day, every day, you couldn't catch a break, it was like playing a game of tag where the promise was the tagger and you were the runner.

Always getting caught...

**-8 years ago-**

"Do you think your brother will yell at me?" Jimin, only at a ripe age of fourteen held your hand as the two of you walked through the dark streets, "Because It's almost eleven at night.."

"We should be fine.." Shrugging your small shoulders you squeezed Jimin's hand tighter when a car passed the two of you, "Because you're walking me home and not letting me go off by myself."

"But your brother is scary," Jimin looked down at you, being taller than you, his eyes rest on your hands which were intertwined with his, "I don't think he likes me..."

"Relax Jimin, Jin's a good person! He'd never hate you!" A small giggle left your lips as you swung your arm, Jimin's having no choice to follow.

"I hope so!" Jimin's eyes formed into two crescent moons when he smiled, his cheeks resembling mochi as they bounced with every step he took.

Hey Y/n, do you think because it's so late that your brother would let me stay the ni-" Jimin's question was cut short as the boy had run into a figure dressed in all black, the figure slightly taller than Jimin's.

Jimin let out an 'oof' sound as he crashed into the unknown person, upon impact his grip on your hand loosened, breaking the hold the two of you had.

"Jiminie are you okay?" You called your friend by the nickname you had made for him as you took small steps toward him despite his figure being hidden by the mysterious person.

"Yeah, I'm fine Y/n, just getting bumped into by somebody with no respect," muttering under his breath Jimin's soft eyes hardened, finding the one he had bumped into in the wrong, "wearing all black and expecting people to see them this late if you'd ask me I'd say he wants people to run into him."

"Jimin, let's just go, Jin's probably worrying about me!" You took one step toward Jimin and the unknown person only to stop dead in your tracks as you felt an overwhelming power.

Unable to move you felt as if you were glued to the spot you stand, shivering uncontrollably.

But not from the cold.

From fear.

There was something about this person which rubbed you the wrong way, call yourself crazy but he was giving off serious bad vibes, the power leaking from him didn't exactly help.

"J-Jimin let's go." Your voice coming out shaky and hoarse, feeling like an ant to an elephant.

"Better listen to your girlfriend." The cloaked figure spoke, their voice deep confirming their identity to be male, his voice was also scratchy as if he were going into puberty.

He was young.

Around Jimin's age.

"And you better watch your mouth." A vein was shown on Jimin's forehead, yes he was sweet and loveable but when provoked damn that boy is scary when angry.

But that wasn't what you were afraid of.

You were afraid that Jimin couldn't feel what you were feeling, _'How can he not sense the vibes this boy is giving off?!'_

"Jimin we need to go no-"

A scream left your lips as the cloaked boy's fist collided with Jimin's jaw, a crack was heard and Jimin was sent flying backwards.

"JIMIN!" Screeching at the top of your lungs like a banshee, few stray tears welcomed their way out of your eyes and onto your cheek as you ran to collect your friend.

"Move Y/n," Jimin pushed you aside, shakily standing up he glared at the other boy, "This asshole needs to back the hell up."

Not giving two shits about his language in front of an eleven-year-old, too focused on his anger he walked toward the other boy, his eyes glowing a bright blue, frown lines evident on his face as he scowled.

"Jimin please don-AH!" Screaming once more as a loud crack of thunder rang through your eardrums, followed by a large bolt of lightning which landed right beside the boy.

It was an inch away from striking him.

"Hey bitch," The boy snarled, walking toward Jimin, he used few streetlights to his advantage as he purposely moved in the direction of the light, forming a shadow of himself, "You missed now guess what."

Jimin didn't even get a chance to answer as the kid outstretched his arm, a deep, devilish purple glow coming from his eyes as he ripped a shadow from the ground, adjusting the shadow so it was sharp, almost like a sword, "It's my turn."

You weren't a complete idiot, this was dark magic, even a fool could tell this kid was dangerous despite his young age, "Jimin DODGE!"

But he didn't.

Instead, the sword-like shadow was lunged toward Jimin, flying at incredible speeds the poor boy didn't get a chance to dodge, resulting in the sharp shadow to pierce Jimin directly through the chest, only missing his heart by a mere four inches.

Jimin couldn't stay still, his balance was terrible unwounded, but wounded and by the force of the impact caused him to fall backwards, blood streaking out of his mouth as he lay on his back, coughing and choking on his blood.

"Take this as a lesson and apologise after you bump into somebody." The dark magic wielder walked out of sight, although he didn't leave, he hid behind a wall, you and Jimin were still in his line of sight but you couldn't see him.

"JIMIN!" Tears flowed out of your eyes, taking the definition of cry me a river quite literally, you ran up to your friend, kneeling beside him.

Your hands shaky and eyes teary as you hovered your palms over Jimin's large wound, "W-What do I do I-I've never healed something this b-big..." Panicked and scared you closed your eyes, trying to focus, pleading to the gods to save your friend.

To save your Jimin.

"P-Please, wake up.." Jimin lay unconscious, merely five minutes away from death, your hands hovered over Jimin's raw flesh for what felt like hours until your eyes flashed a bright green, the green lighting up the whole street.

"Please..wake up Jimin!" Your tears fell from your eyes and landed onto your friend, not that he could feel the wetness of your tears anyway.

It felt like hours, you were on the verge of falling unconscious, using so much of your power for the first time but you were fighting with yourself, fighting to stay awake, you didn't want to think of sleep until Jimin's breathing had regulated.

"Wake UP!" Letting out one last battle cry you focused all of your power your tiny little self could muster into Jimin's slow healing wound.

Suddenly his wound went from deep, large and fresh to small and shallow until it was gone.

All that was left were speckles of dry blood.

"I..I did it.." Almost falling over, having to reclaim your balance due to using so much of your ability you shakily stood up, grabbing hold of Jimin's arm, pulling him up you slugged his arm over your shoulder.

"Hopefully Jin won't mind if you stay the night.." You walked slowly, Jimin being a large mass for a little girl to carry, it wasn't easy but it was all you could do, not having a phone and all.

"A healer?" The familiar voice of the dark magic wielder muttered under his breath, watching your retreating figure as you dragged Jimin.

"So the prophecy does exist... How interesting.."

You continued to drag Jimin to your house, unaware of the figure following you, watching your every move, not giving in until you had arrived safely home.

Ignoring Jin's screams and cries you walked right inside, covered in blood but it wasn't yours it was Jimin's.

You stopped in the middle of the hallway, dropping Jimin before you, yourself dropped, unable to stay awake anymore you fell into an involuntary sleep.

**_____ _____ _____ _____ _____**

You woke up in fresh clothes, no blood whatsoever on you, sitting up slowly you studied your appearance, ' _Jin must've bathed me..?'_

Looking beside you your eyes couldn't help but tear up upon spotting a sleeping Jimin, his chest rising and falling in equal breaths.

It was like nothing had happened last night.

"Thank god!" You sniffed, wiping few tears away as you wrapped your arms around Jimin's torso, waking the poor boy from his slumber.

"Y-Y/n what's going on."

"Jimin I thought I lost you!" Jimin sat up, allowing you to hug him properly, slowly and hesitantly he wrapped his arms around you, returning the hug.

"I'll never leave you."

The rest of the day went by painfully slow, Jimin getting lectured by Jin but you couldn't escape your brother's wrath as you also were being lectured.

The effect of your parents' death took a toll on your brother, causing him to become the way he was, as he felt he had to take on that role.

Besides the slow processing day, the night went by fairly quick, although this time Jimin was not allowed to share a room with you.

"You're lucky I let you stay the night, here again, now Jimin, leave my sister alone and get to the spare room before I count to ten."

"I'm not a kid Seokjin Hyung."

"Just get to your room, don't make me ask again Park Jimin." Jin had his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Jimin walk to the spare bedroom.

Once Jimin was in the destined bedroom Jin walked into yours, bidding goodnight to your still awake figure.

You bid goodnight to your brother, promising you'd go to sleep.

Although, as soon as he left you started to play with your mother's lipstick, something you've had for years as it calmed you down.

You opened the lipstick, lightly tracing it against the cream coloured wooden flooring for what felt like hours.

A yawn escaped your lips, it was quiet outside, the house was quiet too, everyone was sleeping and it was time you did so as well.

Reaching for the lid of the lipstick you came to a halt when you spotted an open window.

You could've sworn you had closed that window.

"Ji-" You tried to call out for your brother but a hand clasped itself around your mouth, trapping any words from escaping your lips.

"Shhh, Y/n, was it?"

That voice.

It was the same voice as the boy who almost killed your best friend.

Eyes widening as tears streamed out from your shut eyes, the lipstick still in hand you quickly, trying not to let the boy notice as you scribbled on the floor, your handwriting matching a doctor's.

You couldn't complete your message but it was there, under your bed.

_'Help m-'_

That's all you could scribble down before you were dragged out of your room, thrown out of the open window.

Luckily the fall wasn't far, you were only left winded as you collided with the ground before the dark magic wielder started to drag you off, away from your house, away from your brother and Jimin.

The fall must've caused more impact than you thought because the next thing you remember was waking up in a strange room, there were lights everywhere, resulting in an infinite amount of shadows surrounding the ground.

"You're awake."

Whipping your head to the side where you had heard the voice you shrunk back, not wanting to be anywhere near this person.

"W-Who are you!"

"Don't be afraid Kitten." The boy removed his hood, revealing his face, he dark, ashy coloured messy hair, his eyes, however, were his key point, "I'm not going to hurt you."

He had one eye with a double lid and the other with a monolid, "I want you to work with me."

"W-Work with you...?" Voice coming out shaky you still couldn't shake away the feeling he gave you, the overwhelming power you had felt come off of him the night he had attempted to kill Jimin still lingered.

It just wasn't as strong.

"Yes, together we can eliminate every last normal human in the world!" He smiled, but his smile wasn't a friendly one, it was the definition of evil, "Starting in Korea."

"W-Why would you do that?!" Shrinking back, scooting yourself as far away as you could from the boy, "And why would I ever help you in doing something so evil!"

"Because Kitten." His voice had a level of toxicity, enough to make you gag as his aura darkened once more.

Although some may call it bloodlust instead.

"Your ability is special, haven't you realised it already?!" The boy stood up straight, grabbing your arm and forcibly pulling you up onto two feet, "Or could it be you haven't awakened it yet.."

His eyes widened as did his grin, "Now kitten, will you be working with me, Kim Taehyung to fulfil the no, our prophecy," He introduced himself as he spoke, "or will you rather die."

"Prophecy, w-what prophecy..?" Swallowing a lump in your throat as breathing began to get painful with every thump your heart had made against your ribcage.

"Divided by good and evil," Taehyung began, his evil eyes not leaving yours, "a healer, the only one of their kind will break the balance between the two forces, solemnly choosing between peace or chaos."

As soon as he had finished reciting the prophecy word for word, a shadow, shaped like a sword came lunging toward you, stopping at your neck, "You and I will break the balance, although, unlike yours, my ability has already awakened."

"Everyone that I kill," He chuckled darkly, "If they have an ability it gets transferred to me."

"JIN HELP ME!" Screaming at the top of your lungs you couldn't help but cry, you felt so useless, so weak.

"Oh dear kitten, crying won't help.." The sword-shaped shadow pricked your neck, causing a trail of blood to streak down your flesh.

Taehyung 's grin widened, "And that kid, what was his name again...Oh right," the blade entered your neck an inch further, causing you to wince in pain, "Park Jimin, I'd like his ability too while I'm at it."

"But I mean technically, if you won't work with me," shrugging his shoulders Taehyung chuckled dryly, "I'll be starting with you."

The blade inches away from impaling your wind-pipes, you couldn't help but squeeze your eyes shut, becoming a sobbing mess while you awaited for either death or help.

But one of those seemed impossible at this point.

Until you heard something which forced your eyes opened, the tears coming out heavier and thicker as you felt like you were touched by an Angel.

"Back the fuck away from my sister you psycho!"

Upon opening your eyes you managed to catch glimpse of a large boulder which was propelled toward Taehyung who this time, didn't get a chance to dodge, resulting in him falling on the floor.

"JIN!" Screaming as loud as your little lungs and running as fast as your little legs could you run to your brother, immediately hiding behind him.

"I'm not one for killing kids so I'll leave you with a concussion or two." Jin's eyes were wide as he looked like a madman.

Seokjin's eyes glowing green as he controlled another large rock to his side. throwing it at Taehyung, clipping him in the head, "Now back the fuck away from my sister or I really will kill you."

Crying loudly you held onto your brother who scooped you up into his arms, ready to leave the way he came in, "H-How'd you find me?"

"I have my ways Y/n."

Just before the two of you were about to leave for good you heard a weak voice from behind you.

The words spoken changed your life and, Jin's way of keeping you safe...Forever...

_"Wherever you are Kim Y/n, I'll always be right behind you, ready to kill you for that ever so tasty power."_

_"Watch your back Kitten."_

**_____ _____ _____ _____ ____**

Jolting forward a scream left your lips as you were awakened by the nightmare of your past.

You sat up in your bed shaking, tears falling from your eyes but you didn't dare speak a word, you physically couldn't as you were in too much shock.

"Jaein are you okay!" Jimin was quick to your side, having never of left, staying with you until you had awoken.

"J-Jimin!" you reached your arms out, wrapping them around Jimin's torso, wanting comfort you pulled him toward you as you buried your face in his chest.

"I-I have something I need to tell you.."

 ** _//End Of Chapter/_** /


	14. Updated Character Index

**Kim Jaein(Formerly Y/n)**  
Age - 19  
Ability - Healing, ?? - (Eyes turn green once using her ability)  
looks: (your looks but generally, South Korean ethnicity, shoulder-length wavy light brown locks, dark brown eyes.)

 ~~~~  
 **Kim Seokjin**  
Age - 25  
Relation to Jaein - **Elder brother**  
Ability - Earth (Nature control), ??? - (Eyes turn green when using his ability.)  
Looks - Black hair, dark brown eyes.

**Min Yoongi**  
Age - 24  
Relation to Jaein - Brother's close friend.  
Ability - Mind reading, ??? - (When using ability, eyes glow ruby red.)  
Looks - White hair, dark brown eyes.

**Jung Hoseok**  
Age - 23  
Relation to Jaein - Aquaintances.  
Ability - Light control - (When using ability, hands glow golden yellow.)  
Looks - Semi-wavy dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes.

Kim Namjoon  
Age - 23  
Relation to Jaein - 'Teacher'  
Ability - Destruction, - (When using ability, hands glow red.)  
Looks - Light pink hair, dark(almost black) eyes.

**Park Jimin**  
Age - 22  
Relation to Jaein - Reunited friends.  
Ability - Weather control -(When using his ability his eyes glow sapphire blue.)  
Looks - Strawberry blonde hair, light brown eyes.

**Kim Taehyung**  
Age - 22  
Relation to Jaein - Enemies.  
Ability - Shadow control, dark magic(Every 'gifted' person he kills, he gains their ability.) - (When using ability, eyes and hands glow dark purple.)  
Looks - Lukewarm blue hair, light blue eyes.

**Jeon Jungkook**  
Age - 21  
Relation to Jaein - Friends.  
Ability - Superhuman sensitivity and dexterity (Heightened hearing and sight) - (When using ability, eyes glow golden yellow)  
Looks - Light brown eyes and light brown hair.  
Ability - ???  
Looks: Light brown hair and eyes.


	15. Jin's Attitude

  
**Chapter Twelve:** **_Jin's Attitude._ **

_**//Unedited//** _

_"I-I have something to tell you..."_

"What is it you need to tell me?" Jimin unwrapped his arms from your torso, breaking the hug as you were now calm enough to go without physical human contact.

"I-I'm actually," Closing your eyes you took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in your throat as you were about to give away the crucial information Jin said not to, "Y/n..."

Jimin's eyes bore into yours for what felt like the longest time until he broke eye contact, stepping away, forming a gap between the two of you, "I...I know."

"You know?!" Eyes almost popping out of your chest, you hopped right off the bed, standing on two feet you slowly stepped toward Jimin, "Since when?" Breaking any gap Jimin had formed as you stood right in front of him, your bodies inches apart.

Jimin avoided eye contact, he backed up away from your shaking figure as far as he could until his back was against the wall, "I saw you healing the student in the nurse's office.."

"So? There are probably others with the same ability as me!" Throwing your arms up in the air, you noticed how close you were to Jimin, but you didn't care, you wanted answers.

"Y/n there's a prophecy, you're the only healer in the world that's still breathing, and those green eyes... of course, it would've been you, I'm not stupid Y/n, at least not anymore."

A sigh slipped your lips, the news of a prophecy was entirely new for you, although something was resonating within your soul which recalled a hint of familiarity, you just couldn't put your finger on it.

Maybe it was another thing Jin was hiding from you, "Okay fine, let's say I believe you, but I need more answers, how else did you figure out my identity?"

"I've seen your brother roam the schools, no matter how much he tried to avoid me I knew you were with him, it's quite obvious as wherever your brother is you tend to follow like some lost puppy." It was Jimin's turn to sigh as he shook his head slowly.

"And speaking of your brother, I'm so sorry Y/n, but I saw your argument with him this morning...Why do you think I was panting and out of breath when you ran into me?"

"When you ran, I ran."

Shaking your head you took a step back, catching a glimpse of Jimin's chocolate brown orbs as he looked into your eyes, "I'm not Y/n anymore Jimin, I'm Jaein now, and Jin..he says you can't be trusted." 

You didn't seem to care about his intrusion on the argument you and your brother had been through, it was quite the opposite like a weight was lifted off your shoulders knowing that he wasn't left in the dark anymore.

"Jin's the one who can't be trusted, he's been lying and keeping things from you," Jimin's eyebrows furrowed as he grit his teeth, "Ever since that incident with Taehyung eight years ago he's been hiding something about your ability."

"And how do you know all this, have you been hiding things from me too Jimin?" Taking a step back, you glared into your friend's eyes.

"Even if I was hiding things from you I couldn't exactly tell you, It's been eight years Jaein, and now that I'm finally reunited with you there is something I can say for sure."

"You're not just a healer."

Your foot collided with the flooring with a thud as you stomped it down childishly, "Then what am I jimin?!"

"I..I don't know, but I think it's linked to the prophecy, although, Jin seems to know along with a handful of others including Taehyung, so I say," Jimin nodded his head slowly, "Let's go find Jin, get the answers you deserve."

Nodding you slowly spun on your heel, about to leave the room by yourself until you felt a firm grip on your wrist, "I'm coming with you."

"No you can't, if Jin sees me with yo-"

"You've left me for eight years, disappearing without my knowledge or even without a goodbye," Jimin's eyes started to redden, but he blinked away any oncoming tears, "If you think you can get rid of me that easily after I've finally properly reunited with you."

Jimin caught your hand with his, intertwining your fingers together, "You have another thing coming."

"Now let's go find your brother."

_____ _____ _____ _____ _____

"Where do you think he could be?" You swung your arm, said arm which was locked with Jimin's as your hands hugged each other, your swing caused his arm to swing along with yours.

"I don't know, it's been two hours since your little blow up this morning.." Jimin looked down at your locked hands, a smile formed on his face as he dived into a trip of nostalgia.

"He could be--" Your eyes widened, and you shut your mouth as your eyes were locked onto a familiar man with white locks, now with the comparison he was almost a spitting image of Jimin's height, just a little shorter.

"Yoongi..." You muttered under your breath, squeezing Jimin's hand tighter, you knew Yoongi was close with your brother, and you were afraid of what he would tell him.

"Jaein?" Yoongi's voice more profound than usual, he didn't sound to be in such a good mood, "What the hell are you doing with--You need to come with me now before he flips the earth upside down." 

The shorter male looked at your hand which was holding onto Jimin's his eyes widened, but he just shot the two of you warning glances.

"Sure but Jimin's coming." Giving a swift shrug of your shoulders you didn't let go of Jimin's hand, standing your ground only to receive a simple answer.

"No."

"Then she's not going," Jimin spoke up, if his hand was free he'd be crossing his arms, "either I go with her or nobody goes to see Jin's moody, egotistical ass."

Yoongi's expression shifted to relaxed to shocked as he stared at Jimin with wide eyes, "He knows?!"

"Yes..." Speaking silently, you avoided eye contact with your brother's friend, not wanting to irritate him as you held onto a firm belief that short people are scary.

As they're closer to hell.

"Fuck...Jin's not going to like this, come with me.." Yoongi gestured in front of him, silently asking you to follow him as he began to walk off, his pace quite quickly as he was in a hurry, forcing his little legs to carry him as fast as he could.

Following Yoongi you let go of Jimin's hand upon arriving at a door, the door familiar to you as it was the first thing you were introduced to upon your first arrival to the school.

Jin's training room.

"We have this place reserved for another hour, please get inside before Jin throws another fucking boulder at us all." Yoongi huffed as he opened the door, walking inside, you and Jimin both knew not to test Jin and certainly not to let him wait, so the two of you followed Yoongi into the room.

"Woah.." You gasped as the sight of a beautiful rain forest filled your line of view, it really was more extensive on the inside.

"Yeah, I know it's cool and shit but don't get lost." Yoongi rolled his eyes, leading the two of you to where your brother was.

"Thank god that your back Yoongi Hyung!" A familiar pink-haired man entered your line of sight, "Jin's been creating earthquakes again!"

"Well did you break any of his shit Namjoon?"

"No, he's just in a shitty mood."

Eyes widened, and bottom lip dropped you ignored Namjoon as you walked passed him, you could feel his eyes burn into the back of your head, especially when you had grasped Jimin's hand once more.

"I found your sister Jin Hyung, and.." Yoongi paused, swallowing the ball of saliva which formed in his throat.

"What the fuck is he doing here?!" Seokjin's footsteps grew louder and louder until the sound of his feet stomping against the earthy ground came to a halt as he was now standing directly in front of you and Jimin.

**_//End Of Chapter//_ **


	16. Negotiation

  
**Chapter Thirteen:** _**Negotiation.** _

_**//Slightly Edited//** _

"What the fuck is he doing here?!" Seokjin's footsteps grew louder and louder until the sound of his feet stomping against the earthy ground came to a halt as he was now standing directly in front of you and Jimin.

"Get the hell away from my...my," Jin paused, the vein popping out of his forehead slowly disappearing as he tried to think of something to call you, unaware Jimin already knew the truth, "Friend!"

A sigh slipped your lips as you let go of Jimin's hand once more, "Jin...He knows.."

"He what?!" Jin stomped his foot on the ground, upon the impact of his foot landing on the ground his eyes glow a bright green, and a tree fell backwards, un-rooting itself from the ground.

Seokjin's attitude on full display as he was ranting about how ' _Jimin couldn't be trusted.'_ and how he could ruin everything, to add on top of Jin's rage his eyes remained green as he was forcing trees, rocks and bits of earth to fly all around you and Jimin, although the pieces of Earth were more interested in Jimin than you.

Jimin wasn't phased by the bits of Earth surrounding him; he was instead biting his tongue, a look of annoyance as he interrupted Seokjin's verbal rant, "I can hear you, I'm right fucking here you know?"

"Oh I know," every tree, every crevice of Earth jin had controlled came to a complete stop as they all fell onto the ground with a thud, "I just don't care."

Jin's mouth opened as he greedily sucked in air, exhaling and inhaling over-dramatically as he calmed himself down, his eyes slowly returning to their standard colour, "How does he know anyway?" He pointed at Jimin while looking at you in accusation.

The next few minutes consisted of informing your brother and everybody else in the room on how Jimin had come to know who you were.

"So you fucking told him? What happened to confidential?!" the tips of Jin's ears tinted red as his anger heightened, "Do you even understand or is there a language barrier Jaei---"

"If you fucking listened instead of finishing my sentence like google, you'd understand I didn't tell him!" You threw your arms to your sides, stomping your left foot on the ground in frustration.

You stared intently into Jin's eyes, and he did the same, not breaking eye contact for even a second as the argument between the two of you was once again heated.

"That's enough, I think we should listen to who---"

"Shut up, Namjoon!" Three voices cut the unfortunate destruction enthusiast off in a harsh, high tone, two belonging to you and Jin; the other, however, belonged to your trusty companion standing by your side, Jimin.

Jin looked at Jimin with anger ridden, bloodshot eyes, you caught a glimpse of Namjoon using his long legs to step backwards, away from the conflict, not wanting to take any part of it.

"Look Jin," Jimin started, "Hyung," he added, upon noticing Seokjin's foul mood never faltered, "I know the severity of the conflict, and so does Jaein, we're not glorifying it, we're trying to help, and you won't let us, hell you won't even hear us out for fuck sake!"

"That's because--" It seemed as if Jin wasn't listening once again as he jumped straight back into dodging the subject entirely, stating his own opinions.

And it looked like Jimin wasn't having it as he took a step forward, toward Seokjin, his eyes glowing a bright blue hue, "No Jin-Hyung, you're not fucking listening again! All we ask is for you to hear us out!"

You stepped toward Jimin, placing your dominant hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner, "That's enough Jimin," your tone swift and quiet as you only directed your speech to Jimin, "and that's enough Jin, please just hear us out, please." You repeated, your voice cracking to the point where it almost sounded like you were begging.

A shaky sigh left your shaped lips as your eyes locked onto Jin's silent, unmoving figure; it looked as if he were actually going to listen for once, "Now, hear me out, about Taehyung."

The name sent shivers down your spine, and it caused multiple sets of eyes to flash their elemental colours, including Jin's, that name wasn't a good word around here, "We can lure him out, you know, use bait, in this case, live bait," you shrugged your shoulders, "lure him out and take him out, knock off two birds in one stone."

You didn't let Jin speak, as soon as he opened his mouth, you went to speak once more, "Jimin and I have talked about this, and I'm confident enough to go through with it, look Jin what I'm saying is," you inhaled a large dosage of air only to exhale it sharply, Jimin's hand wrapped itself around yours for comfort, "I'll be the bait."

"What?!" Jin stood straight, stepping toward your slowly shaking figure, "Are you fucking crazy Jaein?! You the bait?! There's no way I'm sending you out on a fucking suicide mission!"

He glared at you for a split second before adjusting his haunting stare over toward Jimin's general direction, "You put her up to this, didn't you."

Jimin stood his ground, not at all phased and not at all showing he was threatened by Seokjin's presence, even if he were, he wouldn't show it, especially not in front of you, all he did was return Jin's stare while holding your hand with his, silently reassuring you and telling you not to worry.

"This is an ambush plan Jin; it won't be just me! We'll get help!" You gently let go of Jimin's hand and stepped toward your brother, standing on your tippy toes you put your hand on his shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"Taehyung's ability is dark, I know someone who can help, they're ability could, no, it will counter it!" Determination running throughout your veins, speaking for you, making you feel confident in yourself, "I can gather more people to hel--"

"But we're risking your life here and for what?" you watched as Jin's sclera reddened, his eyes dampening ever so slightly, "Untrustworthy kids?!"

You shook your head, not standing down and not removing your hand from your brother's shoulder, feeling he needed all the comfort you could give him in this current point of time, "I trust them and besides, we already have you, Jimin, Yoongi and Namjoon, you trust them, and If you want me to trust them too, I'd suggest you trust my friends and me for a change."

"I trust Namjoon and Yoongi, not Jimin." Jin crossed his arms over his chest, stating the obvious.

"Once again." You removed your hand from your brother's shoulder and stepped backward, toward Jimin as you embraced his hand in yours once more.

"I trust him, and I trust the others too just, please believe in me for once in your life, and I will prove to you that I can accomplish something, that we," You lifted your hand which was holding Jimin's, showing your brother, "can help you fix this, please Jin, we can't keep running and hiding forever."

Jin was silent, as was everyone else in the room, the silence was intoxicating, it felt as if you were chocking on the density of the thickened air, standing beside Jimin, before your brother in dread, awaiting his response.

"Hyung..." Yoongi stepped out from the side, his eyes locking with Namjoon's as he broke the dreadful silence.

"I know Yoongi," Seokjin rubbed his temples with his index finger and thumb, he looked to be in thought, "look, I'll give you three days to gather anybody who can help."

His sudden words and change of heart caused your eyes to widen and mouth to hang agape, to say you were shocked was a complete and utter understatement, "T-Thank you so much!"

"But on one condition," Jin interrupted your glee, using hand gestures to tell Namjoon and Yoongi to stand beside him, "they have to be approved by any of us first, and if we deem them trustworthy, they can help."

You weren't an idiot, you knew if you brought someone to Jin, he'd interrogate them, sending them running away scared shitless, it was then you had come to a conclusion, you were never going to bring someone as sweet and innocent as Jungkook to Jin.

He'd be traumatised, that's for sure.

"Thank you!" You repeated, dragging Jimin, who was still holding your hand away, "Let's go Jimin!"

With that, the dreadful and gut wrenching negotiation was over, you and Jimin left the room to find others who could help, deciding to make use of your three days.

_**//End Of Chapter//** _


End file.
